Stolen Love
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: The Gods are fighting...again. The Winter Solstice is in 5 days. Aphrodite, the goddess of love is missing. It is up to Percy, Annabeth and an "unusual new friend" to come to the rescue in the freezing parts of Quebec Canada.
1. I am needed

**A/N: The story takes place in Naruto during the training arc with Jiraiya and in Percy Jackson takes place after The Lighting Thief and after The Sea Of Monsters.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Stolen Love**

**Chapter 1**

**I am needed**

My nightmare was something out of the ordinary; there were two unknown people I have never seen in my life before. An old guy around in his 50's who would've passed on as the boys grandpa had grey long hair, big wooden scandals, red clothing and red lining on his face. The man looked terrified of something, then my scene shifted to the blonde boy who looked not much my age, had an orange jumpsuit, blue scandals and a headband except the fact that he was glowing red all around him taking form of some kind of werewolf or fox where 3 tails were starting to form, red eyes and worst red fangs, where his hands were long beast nails.

"N-Naruto" The old man called out "Please stop!"

The boy now known as Naruto looked at him with a vicious look, which was not about to stop attacking where took out his hand and attacked the old man in the gut who screamed in pain. The old man was now gagging and spitting out blood.

Naruto looked around and out of nowhere he turned around and started to runaway. My dream shifted when he is on the run looking for the old man. "Jiraiya the Pervy Sage where are you?" He called out.

The way he called Jiraiya the Pervy Sage said something which was disturbing to be obsessed with women. Naruto was jumping from tree to tree and searching but no luck.

"Must've gotten far or something, I can't just give up I have to keep going believe it!" He said.

My dream then faded away and I woke up. I realized it was Friday my last day before winter break here at Meriwhether College Prep.

Meriwhether College Prep is more of a "progressive school," we sit on bean bag chairs, we don't get grades, and teachers where rock concert t-shirts. I had to get up from my dorm and go to class. This year has been real quiet for me, no monsters attacking me since I am a demigod which means half-human, half-god. My father is Poseidon hasn't talked to me since June where I was accused of stealing his lightning bolt by his brother Zeus. I was off to science class.

"Hey Percy Jackson this girl in your notebook isn't real?" The school bully said. I tried ignoring him. This is Matt Sloan he is a school bully who has shaggy black hair and has eyes like a pit bull. I wanted to punch those pit bull eyes right now but I couldn't since I learned not to harm mortals.

You see I've been kicked out of every school for the past 6 years, last school year I learned that my Pre-Algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds was a "kindly one" who attacked me at a museum, trust me that wasn't pretty. The real reason I got kicked out was cussing at one of my teachers and once again getting me kicked out. Then I was on vacation attacked by a Minotaur who only had underwear on and looked like a muscle man bull. That was when I entered camp-half blood for demigods like me. There I met Annabeth Chase and my best friend Grover Underwood who is a satyr, half-goat and half-human he is currently on a search mission for Pan, the long lost God of the wild. We went on a quest to get Zeus's master bolt last summer.

"Today in class for your final exam blow something up." Mrs. Tesla my science teacher said. I raised my hand. "Uh excuse me; my lab partner isn't here today." I said. "Then work alone and make the biggest explosion you can." She said. The whole classroom was snickering and laughing, one student even said "Percy is a loser."

You see my best friend Tyson isn't so popular, me being his friend doesn't make it easier. Tyson has been out all week because he caught some stomach flu that is going around. Tyson is tall, 6 foot 3 but he acts like a baby sometimes when for example someone calls him names like "freak" he will go around and start to cry. He is one of the homeless guys which Meriwhether is testing out a program to bring kids from the Manhattan streets.

After a couple of minutes I made this pink liquid go ka-boom, followed by everyone else's liquids going ka-boom followed by another ka-boom. The whole classroom had to evacuate with smoke all over the classroom. "Congrats class you all pass your science final." Mrs. Tesla announced. Everyone was dancing and jumping around like lunatics for almost blowing up a classroom.

My day went pretty much normal in math class we just had to count to 500 to pass, in English class we read a book called "The Wild Son" where for our final we had to get wild and start attacking like dogs and werewolves. Matt did the best. In gym class for our final we just had to run around throw balls at each other, and even lay on the floor to pass. Finally in social studies class all we had to do was name the first president of the United States. The school day was finally over and Winter break was here everyone in school went ballistic.

"Hey what are you doing over break?" One student asked. "Not much just going to Hawaii to bathe in the sun." One girl answered.

Matt asked me what I was doing. "Hey Percy you're not going to do anything over break are you, because you're poor?" He asked. I wanted to punch him in the face instead I said "Eat my pants." People around us were laughing. "Not funny Jackson." He growled. "I will just go and drive around with Porches'." He said and left.

I got on the bus ignoring all the people around me as I rode to my house where my amazing mother who I love to death got a better life. Last summer I chopped off ugly Medusa's head and mailed it to myself, my mom whose name is Sally was tired of putting up with smelly Gabe she took Medusa's head and turned him stone, sold the statue and got money for it which we got a new apartment and she was able to put herself through night school.

My mom opened the door "There you are Percy." Sally said. She gave me a big hug. "I made you dinner, I hope you're hungry." "I am." I responded.

My mom gave me blue meatloaf, blue rice and blue kool-aid to drink. That is a lot of blue let me explain: my mom used to work at this candy shop to pay for College she would always bring me blue candy so she always made blue everything to cakes, ice cream even eggs. She gave me a kiss and went to the living room. The phone rang.

My mom picked it up and answered "Hi this is Sally Jackson who is this." Something responded but I couldn't hear anything until she came over to the kitchen and gave me the phone. "Hi this is Percy Jackson who's calling?" A voice responded that I recognized it was Chiron's our camp director. "Percy this is urgent I know you're on your break but we need you at camp _immediately_." His voice sounded urgent. "What is going on?" I asked "Just come on Percy I will explain once you get here. I hung up the phone looks like I will be going back to camp I wonder if this has to do with my dream or something.

"Mom we need to go to camp _now_." I called. My mom came I packed my bags looked at the camp necklace where I only had a trident for my summer stay.

We drove about an hour felt longer but we finally arrived. My mom kissed me goodbye and I got out of the car. "Just remember Percy I love you…" her voice faltered. "Just call me or send me an iris message to tell me how you are." Her voice broke, and went to the car. "I love you mom." I said. I waved and she drove off.

I went to camp and realized there was some snow on the ground, that didn't make sense because the camp has magic borders so no snow should be in unless you let it be. There weren't many campers since it was winter.

"Percy." A familiar voice called. I looked around didn't see anyone, after looking around Annabeth appeared out of nowhere she can only do that with her magic Yankee's invisible cap she got from her mother Athena the goddess of wisdom and fighting. "Seaweed brain, I am so glad to see you." She ran over and gave me a big hug. Her hair smelled really nice. The only smart thing that came out of my mouth was "Uh hi." She gave me a light punch on the shoulder. "Is that all you can say seaweed brain." She asked. "I guess, anyways why does Chiron need to see us?" I asked. "I don't know but let's go to the meeting room." I said.

We went to the meeting room where Chiron was in human form in his wheelchair and his trimmed beard and next to him was Dionysus the camp director who has a personal hate against me. "Oh it's Annabelle and Peter Johnson so glad to join." "Annabeth Chase" She grumbled. "Percy Jackson." I grumbled. We sat next to each other and a lot of familiar faces.

I recognized Silena Beauregard head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Charles Beckendorf head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, Will Solace head counselor of the Apollo cabin, and finally Clarisse La Rue the daughter of Ares gave me a stare of hate along with her siblings because we have a long history after I broke her electric sphere, beating her dad last summer and some half-siblings in capture the flag.

"We have everyone here at the meeting." Chiron said. "I called you here for a very important meeting, today is the 16th and only 5 days from the winter solstice and the Gods are in an argument and someone is missing but we don't know who is but something is up." He said.

"Why the gods would be fighting again?" Annabeth asked. "Who knows why but something or someone is missing we have had some bad snow storms lately but we will have to have a quest soon if it is needed." He said.

"I don't understand 6 months ago Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen now something or someone is stolen?" I said. "It doesn't make any sense." "I know it doesn't Percy." Chiron responded. "But we will find out what is going on for now I want you all to go to your cabins and get ready for dinner." He said.

All the campers went to their respective cabins. I went to mine it was very quiet since I am the only child of Poseidon since my dad, Zeus and Hades had a pact of "The Big Three" to not have any more kids. Zeus broke his promise when he couldn't resist this lady from a TV show in the 80's and so a girl named Thalia was born, Hades found out about this and sent monsters after her, then Poseidon claimed me.

The cabin was all dusty the only thing in there is my Minotaur horn that I broke off. I changed to my camp-half blood orange t-shirt and put on a light sweater to keep me warm. Before I knew it the horn blew and it was time for dinner.

Everyone gathered to the tables for dinner. I took some barbecue pork, french fries, carrots, and I picked up an empty glass. I wanted cherry coke and out of nowhere I got my cherry coke. I went over to the fire where I gave some barbeque pork and French fries as burnt offerings to the Gods. I went to my table, which of course I would sit alone since I am the only child of Poseidon. I looked around and saw the Athena cabin talking about architecture, Annabeth waved at me. The Apollo and Hermes cabin talked and laughed. The Aphrodite cabin was trying to look good and gossiped. The Demeter cabin talked about farms probably. The Hephaestus cabin bragged whose machines were better. The Ares cabin was arm wrestling to see who would be the toughest and one gave a dirty look. Dionysus's cabin would see who would drink the most.

Then all of a sudden the fire started to explode like fireworks. "What is going on?" Someone asked from the Apollo cabin.

Everyone was terrified they were panicking, screaming and shouting, then an evil uncomfortable voice that I recognized. "Welcome sorry to disturb you all." A voice said. Everyone looked up and in the fire Hades appeared.

"I am here to tell you all that the goddess of love has been missing for a week and the solstice is only in less than 5 days for the meeting of the Gods if she's not there the meeting we can't make the decisions we need to." He said sounding like thunder. A few moments later he faded.

Everyone looked stunned that Hades has just appeared in the fire through messaging, and he is not something pretty to look at.

"Aphrodite is missing." Silena cried. The Aphrodite cabin looked upset and comforted Silena.

"We will discuss this tomorrow, right now we need you all to go to your cabins." Chiron announced.

When heading back to the cabins there was dead silence, everyone shocked and it wasn't making me feel any better especially about my dream. I went back to my cabin and started to think who would want to capture the goddess of love or the fact about that strange kid Naruto.

I decided to call my mom and tell her what is going. I found a golden drachma for one iris message in the other room of my cabin. I dropped the golden drachma in the fountain. "Sally Jackson Manhattan." I called. A few moments went by the Iris message connected me to my mom to her apartment, she was watching the news on the new snow storm that is about to hit. "Hi mom it is me Percy." I said.

She turned around and was probably seeing me floating in the sky like a balloon. "Percy." She said with a big smile. "Why was it so urgent how is it at camp?" She asked. I told her about the meeting and how Hades appeared in a message through the fire and about Aphrodite's disappearance. She looked at me with a sad expression.

"I know what you are thinking mom, but I'm not sure if I will go on this quest or not." I said. "If you will stay alive, Percy you are a hero and I love you." She said. The iris message faded and I was once again alone with only the water trickling.

I looked at the time it was after 10, got ready for bed, but couldn't fall asleep until midnight.

**Hope you all enjoyed the story please R&R the next chapter will come soon.**


	2. My Dream Comes True

**Chapter 2 **

**My Dream Comes True**

You would expect me to have a good night sleep the first night right? Wrong, this time it was even more weird and disturbing.

My dream went like this: Naruto was walking around Manhattan looking all worn down, badly bruised, cuts and dehydrated. "W-water, I need water." Naruto said weakly. He came to a young man who was selling some water and gave it to him for free.

"Hey kid you shouldn't be walking around, why don't you come to my place and rest up." The water seller offered. "No thanks I have to keep moving to find my Pervy Sage." He said weakly. "Drink up it will give you energy." The young man said. Naruto took the water and gorged it all down within seconds.

"I'm feeling better!" He shouted with a smile. "That's good, but where are you from?" The man asked. "That's easy I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves also known as the Land of Fire. I am Naruto Uzumaki who will become the greatest Hokage ever!" He said with a smile. "That's great kid, but the Village Hidden in the what?" He sounded lost. "Wait-what? You mean this isn't another Village because it sure looks different." Naruto said. "Well if you hit your head or gone crazy because this is Manhattan City in New York kid." He said. "New York. What?" Naruto asked. He took a deep sigh and said. "You really are strange, but there are hospitals that can evaluate you why you talk such non sense."

Naruto looked at him with a strange expression and did the unthinkable. "Transform." In a flash of smoke he stood as a naked lady surrounded by mist. The man and other boys around the city couldn't help but stare at the mysterious lady. "Now please don't call me crazy I'm just an innocent girl please don't send me to the hospital." He said in a lady like voice.

The man just stood there shocked, at what he had just seen. He couldn't believe that a young boy could transform into a girl. _WHACK!_ The man hit Naruto with a stick, he transformed back. "You little creep, pervert get out of my store. Don't ever come back again." The man shouted on top of his lungs.

Naruto jumped on buildings with people looking at him as some kind of professional stunt double for a movie. The city started to fade behind him. He got to a forest just outside of Manhattan and took a breath.

"Where am I?" He said out of breath. "Where is Pervy Sage? Where did I go? Why isn't this some sort of Village?" He called out in frustration. He punched a tree. "DARN IT WHERE AM I!" He cried out in pain.

Naruto took some noodles and ate them raw. "This may not be the best ramen in the world I had, but is better than nothing. Naruto finished his soup, just then a tree went crack somewhere nearby.

"Okay if you are a ninja, and this is some kind of illusion ninjutsu, just come out and fight." Naruto called out. There was no answer.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off.

There was silence for a few minutes then a growl roared nearby. Naruto didn't look frightened but more excited. "Huh looks like I will have some training." He said. When the beast got there, it was at least 6 feet tall, stood on 2 hind legs, head of a wolf. "You have bad breath." Naruto insulted.

The werewolf looked mad, landed a first punch to Naruto. He easily dodged the punch and did some kind of hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He said. About 15 to 20 clones of Naruto's appeared. The werewolf dodged all kicks and punches but, he wasn't there. Out of nowhere Naruto was up in the sky with some kind of blue glowing orb. "TAKE THIS! WOLF MAN! RASENGAN!" The blue rasengan landed on the beasts belly and he was knocked out in pain.

Naruto landed to his feet and was breathing heavily. "Can't use anymore…chakra." He panted. All of a sudden the beast stood up.

"You want more huh? Come and get more." Naruto said. The beast charged, he landed a huge punch on Naruto's stomach. Naruto was knocked off his feet and struggling to get up. He wiped some blood off his mouth. He grabbed some knives and threw them at the beast, only problem they went through him.

Naruto looked shocked. "This has to be some kind of an illusion." He panicked. He got to his feet and started to run, but with a struggle. The werewolf was catching up to him.

My dream then shifted to a house outside where there was a blizzard.

The dream to the inside and there was Aphrodite locked up in a prison. She looked very weak, thin and pale. She was wearing a brown overcoat, and loads of makeup. Just then a familiar voice I recognized. "Well we the love captured."

At first I didn't know who it was then I realized it was Luke's. He came up and looked at the Goddess. He had the same hair color: blonde, he was wearing silver boots, a silver overcoat, and silver gloves and as always that dragon scar on his left side of his face. He was smiling with an evil grin.

"You don't have power to escape the prison wall at all. You are powerless to escape since the powers of a God are weak and you can't break free." He said with an evil smile.

"You won't get away son of Hermes." She called. My dream faded and I woke up.

It was already morning; the sun was shining through the cabin windows. I couldn't get over the fact how disturbing it is that Luke is responsible for Aphrodite's disappearance, or the fact that some kid can transform into a naked lady.

You see Luke used to be my friend but in August he betrayed us all and went to work for Kronos. I hate that guy because he tried to poison me as well. He was the previous counselor for the Hermes cabin. Annabeth looked up to him as big brother when they along with Thalia ran away at the age of 7. Thalia sacrificed herself, now she protects the camps borders.

I got ready for breakfast. I had scrambled eggs, with bacon, and some hash browns with some orange juice that can magically appear. The campers still looked terrified. The Aphrodite cabin still looked upset and some even looked like zombies. We all sat down at our tables.

Chiron came with Dionysus; Chiron was in centaur form this time. Yes Chiron is a centaur forgot to mention that.

"Quiet down campers I have an announcement!" He walked towards us. "We will have a meeting about Hades appearing in the fire, and maybe send some people on a quest to find Aphrodite after lunch."

Eating breakfast this morning wasn't one of the best mornings to get started out with, especially when last night, lord of dead appeared with some disturbing explosions that love is stolen.

I don't know if I should tell anyone that Luke is actually responsible, and who could that blonde obsessed women guy be?

My day went on as usual from there, I had Ancient Greek with Annabeth, and today we are conjugating verbs. We decided to finish half an hour early than usual.

"How are things with your family?" I asked. Since Annabeth has had a hard relationship with her father and stepmom she gave living with them a chance.

She looked down, twirling around the golden College ring her dad gave. I could tell things weren't looking so good. She looked at me with those gray eyes with a sad expression.

"We fought a couple times." She said with her eyes looking down. "Things went well for the first couple of weeks, but then…" Her voice trailed off. "My step mom didn't change much where there were some heated arguments between us."

"What about your dad?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "He has tried to improve, but at times he would still defend her like I am the problem."

"Are you going to go back to live with them when we sort things out with the Aphrodite crisis?" I asked. She was still twirling the golden ring. "I guess…my relationship with them can only improve if I try. It is better than the last time so I will go back." She answered.

I could see things didn't go too well, but it is better than it was before. We sat in silence until one of Annabeth's siblings said to get ready for lunch.

We did our lunch preparations, getting all the tables and silverware for lunch. Two guys from the Hermes cabin were goofing off where one was spraying another cabin member from the Demeter cabin. I decided to do a little water trick, and then all of a sudden he was all soaking wet.

"PERCY JACKSON THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He growled. Everyone was snickering. "It is winter I can get hyperthermia." He whined.

I finished my duties, and I went for a walk down by the river. I noticed the neyrds waving back at me and I waved back. I don't know how they aren't cold? Satyrs were playing snowball fights with the wood nymphs. Looking at the satyrs made me, since Grover is out looking for Pan I miss him.

Lunch time came, and I realized I was starving. I had some french fries, a chicken sandwich and some coke. We offered some to the Gods it smelled really nice. As I was only half way through my lunch, a big _BOOM!_ The sound went off near the camp borders.

Everyone was panicked, shocked and scared. "Calm down everyone we will go, check it out, and stay calm." Dionysus called out.

"Apollo cabin go check out if someone is, if they're injured bring them in hear." Chiron commanded. The Apollo cabin went off.

I had a feeling this was going to be someone I know. I sneaked off to see what it was and what happened. Trees were knocked down, steam coming from the ground, snow melted, looked like war with nature. I saw the Apollo cabin standing by something or someone.

"Hurry someone go get a stretcher." One of them commanded. He was off.

"What happened to you?" One cabin member asked, but no response.

"What if he isn't a half-blood?" Another one asked.

Some panic over how badly he was injured. I walked over to see, and I couldn't believe my eyes…somehow I knew him…it was _Naruto Uzumaki_. I didn't want to say anything. He was badly bruised up, blood running out of his mouth, his jumpsuit all torn down, and his headband all covered in blood.

One of the Apollo members came back put Naruto on a stretcher, rushed him to the healing room.

Word spread around camp as fast as the speed of light. People were whispering about the strange appearance of a blonde boy. People pointed out how hot he was by the Aphrodite cabin, others wondered if he was a mortal, or a superhuman being, another one pointed out the whiskers on his cheek that he might be a monster or evil demon sent by the Gods.

All of it sounded stupid and dumb. It was time for our meeting. I took a seat next to Annabeth and Charles Beckendorf. Chiron was in his wheelchair form this time, sitting next to him is Dionysus.

"We have a young man in critical condition, the Apollo cabin is working to bring him to his full strength." Chiron said. "But for now, we have to decide on a quest by tonight who will be leaving tomorrow morning in search of Aphrodite."

I raised my hand. "I have something to say." "You can go Peter Johnson." Dionysus said. "Percy Jackson." I grumbled.

I told them about how Aphrodite was held prisoner in a cold big house somewhere up North, how Luke is held responsible. I left out the details about Naruto.

Everyone was shocked. The most emotional this was for the Hermes cabin, and Annabeth who started to tear up a little bit. There was talk.

"Quiet!" Chiron interrupted. Everyone stopped talking. "We know that in August Luke left us and to serve for Kronos, but we have to get Aphrodite back by the winter solstice for the meeting on Olympus."

"Percy you said she might be somewhere up North?" Chiron asked me. "That's right."I responded. "I see now, there can be only one place where the goddess of love would fit in to be captured."

"Where would that be?" One camper asked. "Aphrodite is the goddess of love, the French language is the language of love and Quebec Canada's official language is French." Chiron said.

"I don't understand." Someone said.

"Well that is where she belongs, and that place is probably a weakness of the goddess where we would want to be looking but I'm not sure." Chiron said. "Until then, we will decided on a quest later meeting is called for now."

Everyone left; it was about 15 minutes if not more. I wouldn't be able to handle any more since; I have ADHD, like most demigods, and dyslexia, where we have battle reflexes that enables us to fight, and our brain is hard wired for ancient Greek.

People were still talking about Naruto how the mysterious guy who appeared out of nowhere, so I decided to see if he would be alright. I came into the healing room to the see the Apollo cabin taking care of Naruto. He was all cleaned up his dirty clothes put to the side. He was wearing an orange short sleeved camp half-blood t-shirt, blue jeans and white socks.

I heard of the Apollo members talking about how his healing was twice as fast as normal.

"He doesn't look like he belongs here at all. I wonder what that strange headband with a symbol stands for." One cabin member asked. "I bet it is for a gang." Another replied.

"We should let him rest, whenever he wakes up." One said. "Good idea let's leave." Another said. They left and I was left by myself with Naruto only.

He couldn't be stronger or better looking because he had whiskers, which gave me a creepy feeling but I could sense that he was a good guy not some kind of gang member. He started to move his eyes, and finally he was awake.

He groaned in pain. "Ouch! My whole body's in pain." He complained. "You'll be fine." I said. "You have a healing twice as fast as the Apollo cabin, which have ever seen."

"Yeah I know." He said with glum expression. I could tell there was some pain and sorrow more to the guy than wicked scary beast powers.

"By the way… WHERE AM I?" He started to tell. "Quiet!" I commanded. This guy is getting on my nerves. He sat down and groaned with pain. "I'm Percy Jackson and you're at camp half-blood." I explained.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and camp what?" He asked in confusion. "A camp, for half-bloods, you know half God, half human, monsters attack you, and so you come here for training." I explained. "Look pal, I am no half-blood; I am a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He explained angrily. At this moment I wanted to punch him in the face, but I realized I had to save my strength for Luke if I was going to fight with full strength. I unclenched my fists. "So you're not from here I'm guessing, you're from far away right?" I asked. "I guess so." He replied.

I still wonder how he could get past the magic borders, maybe it is because of the beast within he might have, or a ninja with magic powers can enter the borders.

Our talk was cut short when Annabeth walked in with Chiron, in his horse form. "Looks like you're awake. What is your name?" Chiron asked. There was no reply only a stare. "Wha-WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU!" He shouted. Looks like he is freaked out of half-horse, half-human believe me I was at first too, but I didn't go on a rampage.

"Calm down." Chiron commanded. "What is your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He replied.

"Looks like you have never seen a centaur, if I'm correct." Chiron said. He nodded his head. "Nothing to be scared off, I will get Percy to show you around camp, and put you in the Hermes cabin until a parent claims you."He said.

Chiron went off. "Hey you guys." Naruto said. "By any chance are you dating?" He asked. I blushed even though Annabeth and I are good friends doesn't mean we are dating. Annabeth took a stick that was lying around and whacked Naruto in the head. A big bump grew on his head. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" She roared. I have never seen her like this; I thought she was going to explode like a balloon.

"What was that for?" He cried in pain holding his bump. "Don't ever say that!" She growled and left.

"What was all that about?" He asked. "Don't go asking people if they are dating, we are just friends." I explained with a little anger in my voice. "Ok sorry." He apologized. "That's fine, but don't ever ask again." I explained.

"Who was that?" He asked. "That was Annabeth just one of the campers, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle." I explained. "Cool." He said.

"I have to show you around camp, put on a jacket and some shoes." I commanded.

The Apollo cabin was nice enough to give him a black jacket, along with some orange black shoes.

"Come on I have some camp to show you." I said. I could see he was feeling better; he got up barely struggling, put on the jacket and shoes. To be honest he looked way cooler with these clothes on, then that awful jumpsuit. By the way aren't ninjas suppose to wear black not bright orange like the fruit orange?


	3. I Make a New Friend

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than expected, I was busy but here is chapter 3, chapter 4 will be up within the next couple of days. Let's respond to some reviews.**

**PsychoticBoredGuy: I'm glad you liked the story. Thanks for pointing out the grammar, I use Microsoft office word maybe it doesn't show everything. What are some tips on improving my grammar?**

**Leo de Cielo: Naruto won't be related, but he can see through the mist and will be there to help. Hope it helped :).**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**I Make a New Friend**

If you've seen a seven year old kid in a toy store, with all the toys in the world, jumping up and down like a maniac, then you know how it must've been for Naruto.

"Man, this place is so cool!"He exclaimed. I still found him annoying and easy to punch, but he started to be likable, don't ask. I've shown him around the nearly frozen lake, the entire satyr's playing around and introduced him to a couple of people. I still didn't know how he could cross the borders to camp half-blood if in fact he isn't a demigod. Maybe it has something to do with the powerful beast powers.

We stopped by the pier. "Hey so how did you get here?" I asked. "Well let's see, I was in someplace called New York Manhattan, where I was chased away for my transformation jutsu, and then I ran away, and ended up in the forest. I was lost for a few moments when all of a sudden a beast like wolf-man with bad breath attacked me." He explained. "You were attacked by a monster, and I believe that was a werewolf that attacked you." I concluded.

"Yeah I guess so, but the weird part was when I through my kunai knives, they just went through him." He said. "The only reason that happened was he is a monster and mortal weapons don't go through him." I said.

"Well my jutsu's worked like my rasengan and shadow clone jutsu." He said. I found those attacks amazing. "Because they aren't weapons, so I guess you can use them on monsters." I said.

"Anyway… how in the world can you see through the mist?" I asked. "The mist, what is that." He asked in confusion.

"The mist is where mortals can't see what is _actually _going on; they see what they want to see." I explained. "Oh." Naruto looked confused.

"Anyway, where are you from?" I asked. "I am from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as the land of fire." He said. "Where the heck is that place, I've never heard of it?" I asked. To be honest that place sounds like from another planet.

"I don't know how to explain it but…" His voice trailed off. "I was just walking around looking around for my sensei when all of a sudden I was lost." His expression got sad. "Who is this sensei?" I asked.

"His name is Jiraiya, he is my personal mentor, where I left the Village to train for 2 in a half years to save a friend from evil." He looked sad. "So what is this guy Jiraiya like?" I asked.

"Jiraiya who I like to call purvey sage, he likes to peak at women and likes to write novels on his "research"." He said. So this guy is trained by a pervert who likes women, no wonder he got lost.

"I bet everyone is worried about you, especially your parents." I said.

Naruto's fist clenched and he was trembling with anger and sadness, I realized I crossed a sensitive subject.

"I… don't… have… parents."His voice sounded shaky. I decided not to ask more questions about where he was from at the moment.

We got to the cabins; I showed him all the cabins starting with the order of Zeus's, Hera's, Poseidon's, Demeter's, Ares', Athena's, Apollo's, Artemis's, Hephaestus's, Aphrodite's, Hermes's and Dionysus's. I noticed Naruto's jaw dropping in aw like he had just seen a mansion.

"This place is awesome." He cheered. "Yeah no big deal, just some houses where the cabins for all the gods are." I said. I noticed Naruto was looking at the cabins suspiciously and finally broke the silence.

"How come there are empty cabins?" He asked. "The empty cabins only mean a particular god decided not to have any kids." I explained. "Why wouldn't they have any kids?" He asked.

"Well… a few have chosen not to have kids, like Artemis, she decided to be a maiden and she doesn't have kids, but there are hunters who follow her. The cabin is only honorary where the hunter's come occasionally." I explained. "Oh, so what is a maiden?" He asked. This guy definitely needs a dictionary shoved to his brain. "A maiden… is… a woman… who doesn't… go around… doing… you know what." I nervously said. "Oh yeah not to have…" He said. "Yeah yeah you know." I interrupted.

"What about that one over there." Naruto asked, pointing to Hera's cabin. "That is Hera's; she is the goddess of marriage, married to Zeus so she wouldn't go around and falling around with mortals, it is just honorary." I explained.

"What about the first one with all the cool lighting on it." He asked. "Oh that is Zeus's, the god of the sky; he is one of the big three, along with Poseidon, my dad, and god of the sea, and Hades the God of the death who rules the Underworld. There is no cabin for him here though since he was kicked out of Olympus." I explained.

"Why don't they have kids anymore? Why are you the only one for him?" He asked. "They all used to have kids, but there was a pact made after World War 2, when Hades and his kids were on one side, while Zeus's and Poseidon's kids were on the other, and there was war. After the war ended, the three brothers made a pact not to have kids anymore, since we are the big three, they are more powerful than any other demigods." I explained.

"But… you… said… you… were a son of Poseidon." Naruto pointed a finger, and started to shake, with his mouth dropped wide open. "Yeah I am, only because he broke the pact and had me; also Zeus broke the promise because he simply couldn't resist her, and so Thalia was born, when Hades found out about this, she was attacked by monsters, she arrived here at camp, she was turned to a tree by her father, and to this day she protects the camp borders from monsters." I explained.

"Wow that sucks. How can your own father turn their kid to a tree?" He asked. I only shrugged my shoulders. "Where will I stay?" Naruto asked. "You will stay at the Hermes cabin." I said.

We finally arrived at the Hermes cabin where Naruto would stay, the Stoll brothers were there and welcomed Naruto to the cabin. "Is he determined or undetermined." They asked. I clearly knew Naruto wasn't a demigod but, the only words that came out of my mouth were, "Undetermined."

Naruto looked happy, there were some whispers about who he really was or where he came from but they accepted him. I walked out until I ran into Annabeth.

"Hey seaweed brain, over here." She said with a smile. I managed a smile, her blonde hair glowed in the sun, her Yankee's cap was on and she was wearing a red jacket over her orange camp half-blood shirt.

I really didn't know what to say I just stood there like an idiot and only said, "Hi uh-how-are-you." She gave me a light punch. "That's all you have to say."

"I don't know but… Naruto will stay at camp and will we play capture the flag?" I asked. "I don't know Percy, I got a bad feeling about Naruto, something is just off about him, and he seems well… annoying." She responded.

I took a deep breath and explained to her about where Naruto came from, how he got here, that he really wasn't a demigod, but a ninja, how he can see through the mist, and about my dreams. The only thing I left out was the beast within part.

"You mean he isn't a demigod and he can see through the mist? How did he cross the camp borders?" She replied angrily. I nodded my head. "I don't know, maybe there is something magical about him?" I answered.

"We need to tell Chiron about this _immediately_. Come on!" She grabbed my hand, and we were off to the meeting room.

When we got there, Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair form and my least favorite Dionysus the God of wine. "Percy has something to say." Annabeth told him, eyeing me an evil grin on her face.

I told him about Naruto in my dreams, how he can fight off monsters, the fact that he is a ninja, where he comes from, and how he can see through the mist. "I see." Chiron told me. "This is something unusual, where do you say this place is Percy?" He asked.

"I don't know sir, but I can tell you it is far away." I told him. "An unknown place huh, Peter Johnson." Dionysus said. "Percy Jackson." I grumbled. "Maybe he is from another dimension similar to ours; now don't tell me you haven't heard of it before?" He looked at me as if I'm stupid. I simply nodded my head.

"I remember Athena telling me once that throughout history being's from other dimensions came here simply by walking through an unknown forest and were lost." Annabeth explained. I was stunned but Chiron and Dionysus didn't look though.

"You're probably right, but he doesn't look like he is dangerous, but what Annabeth said is true, I once had an encounter with a boy around Naruto's age, who came here about 100 years ago he possessed abilities called _chakra _and that strange head band looks awfully familiar to what Naruto was wearing." Chiron explained. "This calls for a meeting we won't have time for capture the flag as a tradition with Naruto, because the Winter Solstice is in about 4 days and we will have to get a quest to rescue Aphrodite heading out tomorrow."

Chiron blew the horn, and announced an emergency meeting. Everyone gathered, I saw Naruto has made himself at home and was joking with the Hermes cabin, Charles Beckendorf came with the Hephaestus cabin, Silena was with the Aphrodite cabin, Miranda Gardiner from the Demeter cabin, Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin, Castor from the Dionysus cabin, Annabeth from the Athena who sat next to me, the Stoll brothers from Hermes and last my least favorite Clarisse La Rue who gave me yet another dirty look.

Everyone sat down. "Ok you all know that the Winter Solstice is in four days right?" Chiron said. "Right!" Everyone replied. "We need a quest as soon as possible to head out tomorrow morning and I would like Percy Jackson to lead this quest and pick two people to go with him." Chiron said.

There were some looks, mad, the one's can I go with you, or the Clarisse stare. I didn't know what to say.

"I will choose Annabeth, but I'm not sure who else should come with me." I said. Everyone wanted to go, Charles wanted to go, Silena did to, even Naruto. I wasn't sure who to pick, but I finally made up my mind.

"I pick Naruto." I announced. Naruto gave me a big smile that kind of annoyed me. I noticed everyone else was quiet, some were sad that I didn't choose them to go with me. The most disturbing was Annabeth who gave me a look of disturbance that she wasn't happy one bit.

"I'm sorry to everyone whom I didn't choose, I decided to choose Naruto because… he is new here and a good person." I apologetically said. Some people didn't like the idea but gave me a nod of respect, except the Ares cabin.

"Alright, Percy you will go now to the attic to receive your quest and come back and tell us what the Oracle said. Got that!" Chiron commanded. "Yes!" I nodded.

As soon as I got up from my seat, I noticed Annabeth had followed me outside, she didn't look happy. "Percy what were you thinking." She sounded angry. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do I mean? Naruto, why did you choose him? He isn't one of us." She sounded like she was going to strangle me.

"I chose him because he is a good person, if you don't like it I will choose someone else to go with." I yelled.

"Fine!" She yelled back and went inside.

I am now mad, I hope they will get along, I don't know who else to choose to go with me.

I headed into the attic to get my quest from the Oracle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. The Olympics are tommorow can't wait!**


	4. My New Quest

**Chapter 4**

**My New Quest**

Going up the attic the second time wasn't my plan of fun, but I have to get my quest once again, like last summer when I had to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt because my former jerk of a friend Luke stole it, and I was accused of stealing it. The attic was dark and mucky as always, like an old person's house. Nothing seemed to change but there was a Bon Jovi t-shirt from a concert in 1990, an old license plate stolen from a vehicle, the Hermes cabin was probably responsible and my old time friend, the oracle mummy, shriveled like a raisin with decayed flesh. I walked towards the mummy.

"Um… hello I… came here to receive my quest." I stated, but no answer.

I went near the mummy and touched her, and she was all dried up like a rough piece of paper towel. "CAN I HAVE MY QUEST," I demanded. The room was silent.

A few moments went by when a green mist appeared out of the mummy's mouth. The room lit up bright green. My quest was going to be revealed to me. Finally the green mist spoke, with a raspy deep voice it said:

* * *

_You will go north to the land of love_

_You'll be transported to another realm_

_You will battle with the beast next to you, who unleashes all anger at foes_

_Love will perish, or be restored_

_All humanity is rested in peace or rage_

* * *

"What do you mean by another realm, or battle with the beast? What does it mean?" I shouted, but I was too late the green mist disappeared and the room went back to being dark.

The only thing I could hear was my breathing and the wind outside, and the only thing I could see is my breath.

I finally got out of the attic and it started to snow; I walked over back to where all of camp was meeting to tell them of what the oracle had said.

When I got there, there were eyes glaring at me, some with hate, some with disappointment, some with happiness and Annabeth wouldn't look at me.

"Percy you've come back, tell us about what the oracle said to you." Chiron stated.

I took a deep breath and started reciting the lines of the prophecy. "_You will go north to the land of love_." "That probably means Canada." Someone next to Chiron said. "_You'll be transported to another realm_." Everyone gasped. "_You will battle with the beast next to you, who unleashes all anger at foes_." Everyone looked shocked. "What beast?" Somebody cried out. "_Love will perish, or be restored_." Everyone was in complete shock. "_All humanity is rested in peace or rage_." I finished, the whole room was quiet with all eyes on me.

"Is that all, or is there more?" Chiron asked. I simply nodded my head. There were a few moments of silence. Chiron finally broke the silence.

"I see, all we know about Aphrodite's disappearance is that she is being held somewhere up north, probably Quebec Canada since people over there speak French, and the French language is the language of love, and that is where we last heard from Aphrodite, so it's official Percy, you and your friends will head out tomorrow morning to Quebec and there are only 4 days left until the winter solstice, got it." Chiron stated looking directly at me. "Got it," I answered back.

"What about being transported to another realm?" Clarisse asked. "That could mean anything, another place, another world, an island by the gods, or another dimension." Chiron stated, everyone gasped.

The meeting was finally over and as everyone walked out, Annabeth stopped me. "Hey seaweed brain, wait up." She called. I turned around.

"I've changed my mind I'll go." She stated. I managed a smile that it wouldn't be me and just Naruto. "You've decided to change your mind?" I asked. "I like going on quests, especially since last summer what we've been through, it would be nice to go." She said. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning with Naruto." I stated. She didn't look too happy about that, but she gave me a smile. "See you at dinner, seaweed brain." She left to her cabin.

Before dinner time I was able to get some sword fighting lessons, and take a hot shower as well. Dinner time was approaching and I went to my cabin where it was all dark, the only thing that could be heard was the fountain in a back room of the cabin. I've decided to contact my mother. I went to the fountain got out a golden drachma from my pocket and dropped it into the iris message fountain.

"Sally Jackson, Manhattan New York, can you show me her please." I called out.

The fountain started to glow a rainbow aura, and finally a picture of my mom who was sitting in the kitchen baking some blue cookies. She didn't seem to notice me, until I called out to her. "Mom it's me."

She didn't notice until she looked up. "Percy!" She called out with a smile on her face. "I'm baking sugar blue cookies, I know you like these."

"Yeah I do."

"How is it at camp? What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Camp is fine, made a new friend, and Annabeth is here as well."

"That's good," she told me.

"Are you going on that quest to save Aphrodite? How is your situation at camp?" She asked.

I explained to her about my dreams, how I met Naruto, what he was, where he came from, the quest that I received that he and Annabeth were going to come with me, and that we were going to Quebec Canada to rescue Aphrodite. I left the part of him turning into a beast.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"I leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh good luck, but don't forget to pack some extra clothes…" she didn't finish until I interrupted to her knowing what she was going to say. "Mom I know what to pack."

"Ok that's good, take care, and I will see you at Christmas time." She gave me big smile. The iris message faded away.

The room fell to silence again. I realized I was hungry and dinner time was approaching.

Dinner time approached and the food smelled really good, that made my mouth drool. For dinner I had a barbecue roasted sandwich, mashed potatoes and some carrots. Naruto came up to me.

"Why are people putting food into the bonfire?" Naruto asked, having double the portions of everyone at camp. He could out eat us all, what it is with his appetite?

"It is an offering to the Gods, because they like the smell of food." I explained.

We both walked up to the bonfire and offered some of our food.

"Cool! Do you have any ramen by any chance?"

"No we don't, and what is ramen?"

"Oh… you don't know what ramen is? It is this delicious soup with noodles, the best is with _miso, _that's my favorite where Iruka sensei always treated me to it." His expression got sad.

"Is… or… was Iruka your teacher or something?" I asked out of curiosity. He simply nodded his head. I started to feel what he might be going through being stuck here, maybe in another world, and his friends wondering where he is.

"Don't worry, we will find a way home." He managed a smile.

I walked over to my table, which was once again empty, only me. Everyone else was enjoying their food as well. I was only half way through my meal when out of nowhere; Naruto comes and sits by me.

"What are you doing here, you can't be here."

"Why not, you are sitting all alone."

He didn't realize he was breaking rules, and to mention he nearly gobbled down all his food, he eats like a machine on steroids. "This is camp rules, I don't like sitting all by myself, but I have to since I am the only child of Poseidon."

"Well that sucks."

For a moment nobody seemed to notice that Naruto was breaking the rules, they didn't really care. "Thanks. Naruto are you excited to go on this quest." I asked, I know that sounds like a stupid question but hey.

"Totally," tightening his fists. "I am ready. Believe it, to go on this mission."

"Actually quest." I corrected.

"Hey Percy," he called out with a sad expression.

"Yeah," I answered looking at his face that something was bothering him.

"I have a feeling that girl… Annabeth doesn't really like me." He stated.

I know he is partially right, but I can't blame her, when he asked us that we were actually a couple, but I know Annabeth has a bad feeling about him.

"No you're just overreacting." I lied.

"She gave me a dirty look earlier in the meeting room." He stated.

"Don't worry once you get to know Annabeth you will be great friends."

I didn't mind sitting with Naruto at all even though it was against camp rules. He told me about how he wanted to be the greatest Hokage ever, his teammates named Sakura and Sasuke where they were all together on team 7, and his teacher sensei called Kakashi. I already knew I didn't want to mess with Sakura because she is a super powered up version of Annabeth and that Sasuke guy… well let's just say… he creped me out.

"Sounds like a cool world," I stated.

"Yeah it is."

Our talk was cut short when Dionysus noticed that Naruto and I were breaking the camp rules. "Look it is… I'm not sure what your name is…" He paused himself. "Oh I know Nate Zumaki get back to the Hermes table." Naruto got up and shot him with an annoyed face of hatred. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He growled. I couldn't help but laughing, other people were laughing to. "Oh… what are you smiling at, Perry Johansen."

"Percy Jackson," I muttered.

Naruto got up and I knew he wanted a piece of Mr. D.

The rest of the evening was lots of fun, we sang around the camp fire, roasted some s'mores, it was funny to see Naruto not like marshmallows and chocolate going together. The Ares cabin got in a little fight with the Apollo cabin, for who knows what. The night was a blast knowing tomorrow I would go and freeze myself to an ice Popsicle.

"Tomorrow we are having three heroes go out into the unknown to battle the outside world." Chiron announced. "Please stand up, Percy, Annabeth and Naruto, who will go and find Aphrodite and get her back by the Winter solstice which is in 4 days."

I felt honored, and it felt strange as well. I managed a smile.

I went back to my cabin; I realized the time was 10 P.M and that I was sleepy. My quest was tomorrow I realized a blue backpack arrived. I didn't know how that got there but I opened the backpack to find, an extra white t-shirt, shoes, a blue/black jacket, toothbrush and some underpants. I also noticed a letter, and noticed it was from my mom. I didn't know how it got here but I knew I would need it. I opened the letter and read it. It said:

* * *

**Dear Percy, this is just a little something for your quest I know you didn't have anything new, so I decided to send you this backpack with all the goods. I'll see you for Christmas, please save love.**

**Love you,**

**Mom.**

* * *

I want to thank my mom. I put my hand on my pocket to feel my pen that is actually a sword, riptide "Anaklusmos". I got riptide as a gift from Chiron last summer to fight Mrs. Dodds, where he later gave it to me to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt.

I am very tired and I went to sleep. The best thing before a quest is to get a good night sleep right? Not when you are demigod where your dreams are telling you the future or what is actually going on at the moment. My dream showed Luke sitting in a chair with the same clothing as before.

He was smiling with an evil grin on his face, and showed Aphrodite in the prison cage cell. He got up from his chair and walked over to Aphrodite.

"Celestial bronze has no effect on you, especially being one of the weakest gods in Olympus."Luke sneered with an evil grin on his face.

"Curse… you… Son of… Hermes." Aphrodite stated, barely able to talk since she was very weak, bruised up, and very thin.

The goddess of love didn't look good, her beauty wasn't at her peak, and she had lots of cuts and bruises, and was bleeding from one of them on her cheek.

Luke started to laugh evilly. "I will get revenge on Olympus, my father and the Winter Solstice meeting won't happen, since all the gods won't be here." Luke gave a sinister laugh.

"You wouldn't do it!" Aphrodite scolded; she barely was able to face him.

"I will get revenge, I will do the unthinkable."

My dream shifted to a ship being build near a snowy terrain, it was snowing, the snow was well about 5-6 feet tall and the temperature was definitely below freezing. I noticed the ship was nearly half-built, with the name Princess Andromeda, I wasn't sure what this ship is for, but I know it can't be good. I noticed monsters, giants and former camp members who betrayed us were building the ship to support some kind of army.

"We need a break." One of the voices on the ship said.

"We need Kronos's sarcophagus and to revive him from Tartarus since he was chopped up." Another voice said.

I know Kronos was an evil Titan who ruled long before the Gods and his children: Zeus, Hades and my dad Poseidon defeated him and took over ruling the world. I don't know what Luke wants to do with Kronos but it can't be good, especially World War 3.

My dream was done and I woke up with sweat on my face, panting with fear. The only thing I heard was the tinkling of water from the fountain and the darkness of my cabin. The time was 3 in the morning four hours before I am suppose to get up and 5 to head out.

I couldn't sleep for the next 2 hours because of what I've just seen in my dream. What did Luke need Kronos for anyways? Why is Aphrodite captured? Finally what are these other dimensions about anyways? What the quest I was given? What about Naruto's true form? These questions kept bugging me for the next 2 hours until I fell asleep once again.

Surprisingly, I was able to sleep until 7. I finally woke up to get ready for my quest. I took my backpack that my mom gave me, got dressed. I was wearing my camp half-blood t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a blue jacket with black stripes. I felt my pocket for riptide and was ready to go.

I waved at my cabin, and gave a farewell. I got breakfast and noticed Annabeth and Naruto were already waiting for me. Annabeth and Naruto were both wearing their camp half-blood t-shirts. Annabeth was wearing black boots, blue jeans and her invisible Yankee's camp. Naruto was wearing black shoes, blue jeans and an orange black jacket. Both had the same backpack as mine which was weird… but whatever.

"You're late seaweed brain." She called out.

"Come on Percy let's go we have to get going." Naruto called out.

I managed a smile. I was ready to go and show Luke whose boss and not to mess with Gods. "I'm ready, come on let's go."

Before we were able to leave Chiron stopped us. He is in his wheelchair form. "Wait you guys, you're forgetting something." We stopped in our tracks when Chiron handed us each a couple of golden drachma's and some mortal money each.

"Thanks," we all said.

"We should head out not now Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, hold on I got something here for Naruto." Chiron said.

Naruto gave him a very happy smile. "Really for me," he cheered. Chiron took out a kunai knife that was twice the size of a regular one.

"This is for fighting monsters, you may not be a demigod but I will give you this celestial bronze kunai knife for fighting monsters since no other weapons work on them." He explained.

"Wow! This is so cool!" He exclaimed. "Watch out wolf man Naruto Uzumaki is going to come and kill you with this amazing powerful knife."

He sounded annoying but he was happy, and even to my surprise Annabeth managed a smile maybe we will all get along after all.

"Well… there are only 3 days till the solstice, so go and save love." Chiron said.

We all managed a smile, waved goodbye, and were out of camp and into the mortal world.

We both walked out the camp borders, the snow was about 5 feet high it made it hard to walk through the snow but we managed to get out on the streets and wait for a taxi driver to come and get us.

"Man it is so cold here." Naruto complained.

"Yeah, it is cold because it is winter." Annabeth sounded irritated.

I figured we wouldn't get a taxi driver soon because of the snow, but within the next 30 minutes a taxi finally approached.

"Hey where do want to go." The taxi driver stated and stopped.

"Can you take us to the Manhattan dock?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes I can come on."

We gave him our money and we were off to Quebec Canada.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 4, sorry for the long delay it is almost a week since I updated. Chapter 5 will be out in the next couple of days.**

**Until next time! :)**


	5. Naruto Blows Up a Ship

**A/N: the first few chapters of Stolen Love, therewasn't much action, but now the real action is going to begin in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto Blows Up a Ship**

The ride took twice as long as it should've because of the snow. The taxi driver looked at us suspiciously; I was ready to attack him with riptide if he turned out to be a monster. To my left, Annabeth was reading a book about architecture in Greek, since she is the daughter of Athena, all children of Athena are to become Architects and build buildings.

"Percy look," Annabeth said, showing me a building that is somewhere in Europe. "I want to build a building that is tall with advanced mechanisms, and has twenty floors at least."

The building was cool with fancy jewels on it, but to my right side I saw Naruto looking at the kunai knife that is on steroids that Chiron gave him, also he looked at the car with a suspicious look.

"So… is this some kind of thing or what was it called again?" He asked. I have no idea where this guy is actually from, but… no cars?

"This is a car, and this is called a taxi car where a driver is taking us because we paid him with money." I explained. Naruto just looked at me like he was starting to catch on.

"You haven't been in a car before?"I asked out of curiosity.

"No we don't travel by vehicles, we mostly walk on missions." Naruto explained.

Walking on legs isn't the best idea, but we also walked on legs last summer to retrieve the lightning bolt when we didn't have a ride, but there was some help along the way. Traveling to the underworld was not my idea of fun.

We rode for another 20 minutes or so. Along the way I saw satyr's playing in the fields I found it unusual for them to be playing out in the cold, but again they have fur all over their bodies so they are warm. I noticed centaurs playing in the fields as well.

"We're here," the taxi driver announced.

We got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." We all thanked him. The taxi car driver drove away leaving us behind in a small town. There weren't many people on the streets, probably due to the weather. It started to snow; it felt like 10 degrees just dropped instantly. I couldn't find a sign that would say the name of the town but I knew I wouldn't be able to read it with my dyslexia.

"Percy over there," Annabeth said pointing towards the lake where there were ships to rent.

"Cool, now we get to head over to Canada." I said.

"Can't wait to kick that wolf man's butt," Naruto said.

We finally got to the dock. I noticed fishermen getting ready to go out to seas and some boats coming back from fishing. We looked around for any available boats where we spotted one. We walked over to it.

"Shouldn't we ask someone if we can use it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah we can, we have to save Aphrodite." Naruto said.

"We can't just go around hijacking boats." Annabeth yelled.

"This is an emergency, we have to GO!" Naruto yelled back, not surprisingly he got some attention from a couple fishermen.

"Stop it! You two," I interrupted. They both stopped there bickering and turned away from each other with disgust. "We can't act unusual, and we only have three days to save Aphrodite." I yelled. They only stared at me and there were a few moments of silence.

"I'm going to go get permission, if we can rent this boat." Annabeth said, turning away and running to find a person who works here.

The silence between me and Naruto was an awkward one when he broke the silence. "I can't travel with her." Naruto said with disgust.

"We used to not get along as well, now we are good friends not only that Annabeth isn't like this, maybe you two can someday be friends." I explained. Naruto managed a smile at that.

"I will," he said clenching his fist with pride.

I turned around to see Annabeth coming towards us with a worker. "Here are my friends, and do you think it will be okay if we could borrow this boat and sail?" Annabeth said.

The worker looked to be in his mid 40's or 50's, he had long gray hair, is well over 6 feet tall and has an eye patch over his right eye. He looks like a pirate from the movies.

"It's too dangerous for kids to set sail on their own." He explained, looking at him as he said that, I noticed he was missing two front teeth, and his teeth were all yellow, he needed a good brush.

"Why not, we have to go." I blurted out.

"It's too dangerous kids, there are whirlpools, and some ships never come back from sea. Legends says it is cursed and one sailor back in the 80's came back seeing some sort of monster with multiple heads." He explained.

The story gave me a chill down my spine; I noticed Annabeth and Naruto were disturbed as well. We still had to go, without thinking I got on the boat. Annabeth and Naruto followed me onto the ship.

"You kids can't go." The worker shouted.

I didn't pay any attention to him yelling all I knew was that I was hijacking a speed boat and heading out to where monsters live in the sea. I started the boat and we started to sail. Annabeth and Naruto wouldn't talk to each other, we were riding in silence the only thing that was heard was the sound of the water that made me feel good.

"33 N and 25 E," I wasn't sure where those coordinates were coming from.

"Percy you are at water and you are the son of Poseidon so you can tell where you are at water." Annabeth explained.

"That's so cool." Naruto explained.

Being the son of the sea god I am able to say cool things like this, another thing popped into my head. "We are traveling at 60 mph, and we will arrive at the shore of Quebec Canada in about 20 to 25 minutes to be exact."

I wasn't sure how I knew all that information but I just did. Nothing exciting was happening for about 10 minutes when I noticed a dolphin swimming near our boat. I am also able to talk to animals that live in the water since my dad created sea animals from water foam. I started to talk to them in my head.

"_Hi I'm Percy, why are you near the boat, do you want to be crushed?_" I said communicating through my mind. The dolphin responded with a few cuss words I wouldn't like to repeat.

"_There is danger up ahead._" The dolphin said, followed by another cuss word I wouldn't like to repeat. I wasn't sure what he meant by the danger up ahead but I could tell he was being serious about it. Within seconds the dolphin fled. The strange part about this was there are no ships out here, even though it is noon already.

"There is some kind of danger up ahead of us." I said in a frantic tone.

"What kind of danger?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know but the dolphin that swam near me couple minutes ago warned me." I explained.

"You can talk to dolphins? That's so cool," Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, son of the sea god so I can talk to sea animals since my dad created them." I said.

Annabeth and Naruto weren't sure if they could take me seriously because no danger was up ahead yet. After I said all that, we felt the boat twirling around. I wasn't sure what was going on until I realized we were being sucked into a whirlpool.

"Whirlpool," Annabeth cried.

"We can't get sucked in," Naruto shouted.

I tried my best to manipulate the water so that we wouldn't get sucked in. The currents were very strong to manipulate around, but I wasn't going to give up. After a few attempts and putting all of my strength and power to control the water I was able to calm it down a bit with my water. We weren't all too lucky with the currents splashing us. I was able to control if I could get wet, but Naruto and Annabeth weren't so lucky, after the current splashed them they were soaking wet and freezing. Luckily we weren't sucked in the whirlpool.

"Phew… th-that… was s-s-so… close." Annabeth said freezing.

"We m-m-made… it out a-a-alive." Naruto said freezing with relief.

"Yeah," I sighed with relief.

The good part was that we were all safe, only for a few minutes. This is every demigod's nightmare; to our right side was a monster with 12 tentacles, the monster stood to be twelve feet tall and had six heads. This wasn't something you would want to see at all, especially for a modeling job.

"No way, it can't be." Annabeth said with fear.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" I demanded, with fear. We were all panicked until Annabeth started to talk.

"This is Scylla, I don't know why she is here, but she shouldn't be here." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean she shouldn't be here?" I asked.

"She is supposed to be in the Bermuda Triangle." Annabeth said with a frantic scare.

"So what is she?" Naruto asked. "What's the deal with her?"

"Guys, this is Scylla, a monster who once was a beautiful nymph. The story goes like this: a fisherman-turned-sea-god Glaucus fell madly in love with her, but she fled from him onto the land where he could not follow. Despair filled his heart and he went to the sorceress Circe to ask for a love potion to melt Scylla's heart. As he told his tale of love about Scylla to Circe, she herself fell in love with him. She wooed him with her sweetest words and looks, but the sea-god would have none of her. Circe was furious, but with Scylla and not with Glaucus. She prepared a vial of very powerful poison and poured it in the pool where Scylla bathed. As soon as the nymph entered the water, she was transformed into a frightful monster with twelve feet and six heads, each with three rows of teeth. Angry, growling wolf heads grew from her waist, and she tried to brush them off. She stood there in utter misery, unable to move, loathing and destroying everything that came into her reach, a peril to all sailors who passed near her. Whenever a ship passed, each of her heads would seize one of the crew." Annabeth explained.

The explanation didn't make me or Naruto feel any better. Especially those dog heads with sharp teeth, if one of those touches us we're done for. The monster growled as one of her tentacles attacked us. I quickly uncapped my pen riptide; Annabeth got her celestial bronze knife and Naruto was forming a hand sign, before we were able to make a move the monster caught us off guard when the tail slapped at our boat.

"You want a piece of me you ugly dog beast, come get me!" I blurted out. I charged towards Scylla with riptide where I slashed her tentacle, followed by a scratch to one of her ugly heads.

Naruto formed a blue type of ball in his hand. "Rasengan," Naruto called out, as one of his clones disappeared, Naruto charged and jumped towards the monster.

"Take this!" Naruto slammed the blue orb into one of Scylla's heads. Scylla was caught off guard as the Rasengan clashed.

Two tentacles were attacking the boat where Annabeth was on. She was defending herself with the celestial bronze knife.

"Take this, and that." She called out as she stabbed one of the tentacles.

I jumped onto another head of Scylla where a tentacle came towards me, where I slashed part of it off, followed by another one. Slashed it as well, and Naruto was knocked by Scylla where he disappeared in a pool of smoke.

"Naruto," I called out, but there was no response. Above me was the real Naruto with his kunai knife in his hands stabbing one head of Scylla where she started to bleed monster blood.

"Go to another head I got this part." He commanded. I went on over to another head.

Down by the boat Annabeth continued to fend off the tentacles, where a surprised attack came and knocked her to her feet flat, but she managed to get up. She stabbed the tentacle where the Scylla was crying out in pain.

"That's what you get; no one messes with Athena's kids." She said with a smirk on her face.

I charged towards the other head and stabbed Scylla with riptide in the eye. This caused her to go blind for a few moments and lose control. One tentacle knocked Naruto off the monsters head, one tentacle went towards Annabeth where Naruto caught it with his bare hands and me I was thrown off course as well. I managed to land on the boat where it was all wobbly from the waves.

To our surprise one tentacle was headed towards the boat where Naruto made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu," he called out. Another Naruto appeared and started forming a blue orb, "Rasengan."

"Naruto don't!" Annabeth shouted.

Naruto didn't understand what Annabeth was trying to tell him but, the tentacle was headed towards us, just another wave pushed Naruto off balance where he accidentally slammed the boat with the Rasengan and the boat exploded to pieces. The tentacle finished the blow.

I don't know what happened after that, but the next thing I remembered we woke up with people staring at us. Naruto and Annabeth were next to me awake as well, we have our backpacks and are soaking wet. I got myself wet on purpose so people wouldn't suspicious, but I don't know what happened.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked with a mumbled voice.

I heard people whispering, couldn't understand the language, I think it is French. Looks to me we made to Quebec after all.

"_Êtes-vous les enfants convenable?_ " A voice said, I couldn't understand what the man said. When I looked up the man was talking to us.

"No speak French." I said that was the best thing I could come up with. I heard whispers but couldn't understand, it was probably something about Americans washing up on shore.

"Oh, sorry I said: Are you kid's alright." He said with a thick French accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine what happened?" I asked, looking a man who is about in his mid 20's, black spiky hair and brown eyes.

"I'll explain when we get home, I'm sure you and your friends are hungry, and you definitely need new clothes, and by the way my name is Jacque." He said.

I was definitely hungry with my stomach rumbling, same goes for Annabeth and Naruto. "These are my friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Annabeth Chase." I said, introducing them.

"I'm Jacque nice to meet you all."

Jacque took us to his house which wasn't far off the coast. He asked us a simple basic question like where are we from how we from. We all just lied and said from New York. He asked if any of use spoke French, but we all nodded which meant we didn't know any French.

We arrived at the house it wasn't a too fancy house but it had nice decorations out on the front porch.

"This is so cool," Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

He let us in his house; it was a simple kitchen and living room with a nice warm fire to it. I caught a bad feeling when I noticed a book with pictures of Greek gods written in French.

"Here is all the food I've been cooking for today." He said handing us three full plates of spaghetti. Jacque went upstairs.

We were left alone with the good smelling spaghetti I couldn't help but I dug in like a pig. Annabeth stared at me with a disgusted look, and Naruto was staring at it for a moment, probably thinking about ramen, but decided to give it a go and did, and enjoyed it.

"Mmmmmm this is good." Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles.

Once we were done and stuffed we barely could move, I noticed the time was 2 in the afternoon. We were moving slow.

"Do you think he is a demigod?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he saved us he probably knows something about monsters. I got a bad feeling about this." Annabeth said with a scared look.

"Well he helped us out, which makes him good right?" Naruto intervened.

"Monsters can be disguised as humans, but I'm not sure what he knows." Annabeth replied.

"I saw a book, written in French with a picture of Zeus on the book, probably Greek mythology." I said.

Our conversation was interrupted when Jacque came down and told us to take a shower and give him our clothes to dry off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter find out what happens next on Stolen Love, and who is this mysterious Jacque guy who saved the gang. Find out next time!**

**Sorry for the long update but I will be sure to make the next update within the next two days!**

**Until next time!**

**:)**


	6. We Battle the Wolf of Death

**Chapter 6**

**We Battle the Wolf of Death**

After battling a monster with 6 heads, scaly skin, bad breath, getting dunked in freezing water, taking a hot shower is the best. While our clothes and stuff were drying off, we all sat in warm robes drying off near the fire place in the living room. Annabeth and Naruto were right next to me. Jacque came into the room with chocolate chip cookies and milk.

"I'm sure you're all ready for a snack." Jacque said giving us cookies.

"Thanks," we all said.

I took a cookie and some milk, the cookie was very tasty and the milk helped me swallow well. Annabeth was enjoying as well, Naruto as well.

"Mm, this is so good." Naruto said with smile. "What are these?" He asked in confusion.

"Chocolate chip cookies," Jacque said with a surprised look. "You are a strange young man."

I still couldn't believe he didn't know what chocolate chip cookies were, seriously where does he come from?

"Hey Jacque, what is that?" Annabeth asked, realizing she is pointing at the French Greek mythology book.

"Oh this, this is a book on Greek mythology." He replied.

I didn't like where this was going at all. Annabeth knows when to be careful. Naruto didn't seem to care one bit. I still wonder how he saved us, not only that, could he be a demigod? Not to mention the book written in French which looks like a bunch of mumble jumble to me? Jacque gave Annabeth the book where she was looking with a confused look, probably the language.

"You're currently reading about Medusa." Annabeth said with a shaky look.

"You understand French?" I asked.

"No seaweed brain, here is a picture." She held up the book, and I saw Medusa, her head filled with snakes and that ugly face, not to mention I battled her this summer, it wasn't easy, and I had to use a glass mirror to defeat her, since her snakes turn you into stone. Just looking at the picture gave me a chill down my spine.

"That is one creepy person." Naruto said.

"Are you kids alright?" Jacque asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine." Annabeth said with a fake smile.

"So… they're real." Jacque blurted out.

I didn't know what to tell him, neither did Naruto or Annabeth. There were a few moments of awkward silence. Annabeth eyed me with a scary look, mainly of the grey eyes. The silence was broken.

"Of course they are." Naruto blurted out.

Sure, Naruto may not be the smartest person, he is strong and kind but… that was being totally stupid. I feel like punching him officially now, I clenched my fist, but it was too late because Annabeth did the job. She punched his right arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Naruto cried out in pain.

"For being an idiot," Annabeth scold.

"Now, now calm down kids." Jacque said nicely. I still had a bad feeling about this. Naruto continued to hold his arm and cry silently in pain. Never say something stupid.

"If you say they're real…" he paused.

"Then I'm not crazy, all my life I've seen creatures that couldn't be explained, my family thought I was crazy and needed medical help, where throughout my childhood I was hospitalized for going crazy and saying there is something there, but nobody ever saw what I saw, one disturbing scene I'll never forget, when I was 10 a Chihuahua beast dog attacked this girl and I wanted to get help but nobody believed me where she almost got killed, until recently I started reading Greek mythology, I felt connected and it explained everything." He explained painfully.

I realized he's just like my mom, being a see through mortal isn't all fun and games, normal humans see what they want to see, that is how my mom met my dad, Poseidon because he took a liking to her mist abilities and well… they fell in love.

"That means you're a see through mortal." Annabeth stated.

"A see through mortal, what's that," he asked in confusion.

"A see through mortal is where you can see what _actually _is going on with monsters and fights, while normally mortals who don't see them, see what they believe they normally would expect to see." Annabeth explained.

"A see through mortal, then all the gods like: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes and monsters: like Medusa, Gorgons, Furies and the Minotaur and not to mention the myths." Jacque said hysterically, almost with a smile, like someone finally explained to him what was going on.

Hearing the names of those monsters gave me another chill down my spine. Especially since I battled over half of them, trust me they weren't nice.

"Please do not s-s say those names, th-they are real, including the myths." Annabeth said shakily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, but what about you guys…"he paused."I mean you guys can see through the mist too if I'm correct."

There was another moment of awkward silence, Annabeth and I looked at each other before I broke the silence.

"No we're are not see through but we're… demigods." I said. Nobody spoke, for a few moments.

"A d-d-demigod, as in half god and half human," Jacque asked. We all nodded, with the exception of Naruto.

"Yeah, we are demigods, except for Naruto." I said.

"Then…who're your parents?" He asked.

"My dad is Poseidon, and my mom is Sally, especially all that blue food, yum." I stated.

"I'm the daughter of Athena and my dad…" she paused with a sad face. "His name is Frederick." She looked down with a painful expression.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me." Jacque concerned. "Naruto, then you aren't a demigod?"

"No, I'm a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it is said I'm not from this world, but I like it over here. Don't worry Jacque if anything happens, I'll protect you." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Another world, huh, heard legends about that."

"It still doesn't' explain, how you saved us?" Annabeth asked.

Jacque took a moment to explain. "It was about noon, and there was some strange activity going on in the lake, people were all panicked, but I saw the monsters name I believe is Scylla and you guys were fighting it. I know it was risky to go into the lake, but I heard screaming so I went and checked it out. When I got there on my speed boat I was just in time to save you all, luckily I wasn't hit by the tentacles, you did a good job with knocking it off balance." He explained.

We were all amazed at how he was able to get past the Scylla, he is a true hero. We thanked him. I noticed the time, it is five o'clock.

"Wow look at the time." Annabeth said. "We better get going."

"To where be you kids heading to?" Jacque asked.

We didn't know how to answer this one.

"Heading somewhere up north to find love" I said.

"Ooh, love." Jacque said teasingly. I blushed.

"No, we're going to save Aphrodite, who is the goddess of love, don't tell anyone you met demigods." I said, with a scared tone.

"Well… if you say so I happen to have three train tickets that go to Fermont, and the train leaves tonight at seven." He explained.

"Well that means, we only have less than two hours before it leaves." Annabeth shocked.

I felt my clothes; luckily they were dry, same goes for all of our clothes. We changed, and received the tickets. Jacque also gave Annabeth a map of Quebec and of the town, figured since she is the daughter of Athena, also the brain of the group. Not to my surprise they were in French, which still gave me more mumble jumble to my brain. We waved.

"Bye Jacque, we'll miss you, and thanks for the help." I said. Naruto and Annabeth waved with happy smiles on their face too.

We walked through the small Village town, the smell of food made my stomach rumble, but I knew we couldn't stop for food. Annabeth looked happy to see a store with an amazing store with designs.

"This is so cool; the dimensions that are parallel to the building with the neon color just go together."

"In English," Naruto and I exclaimed.

"It is," she growled. We both almost screamed like little girls.

Naruto's stomach growled. "Man I could use some ramen." He complained.

I couldn't help but agree with Naruto, even though we didn't eat too long ago. I wasn't sure where the train station is, but looks like Annabeth knows, since she's following a map that Jacque gave to her. We made some twist and turns, finally we arrived. We showed out tickets to a lady.

"_Puis-je avoir vos billets s'il vous plaît?_" The lady asked us, none of us understood what she said.

"Um… in English please." Annabeth said with a polite smile. The lady smiled back.

"I see you are not from here, you are from America." She said. "May I have your tickets please?" She repeated herself.

"Yeah," Annabeth handing over our tickets, she snip and snapped them and before we knew it, we were riding the train to Fermont.

Once we got on the train I could tell Naruto wasn't familiar with trains. The train ride was nothing special; one guy fell asleep and drooled over me before I smacked his face wide awake, another guy was making out with his girlfriend and the conversations in French which none of us could understand.

It was already dark outside; you could barely make out what was to be seen.

"Hey Percy," Naruto whispered, which freaked me out.

"Don't go creeping up on me like that." I said.

"Sorry, but I feel something nearing us, and I bet it is the wolf man." Naruto said with confidence and fear.

I knew what he was talking about, my dream how Naruto got hurt by the werewolf and his struggle got me thinking. Now that he had a celestial bronze kunai it would be effective. About an hour or so passed by with silence, the talking subdued. Annabeth fell asleep and Naruto was looking worried. The train rode on for two hours.

The train continued riding until it unexpectedly stopped. This wasn't good, then out of nowhere a crash went from behind the train, the passengers all started to scream, which woke Annabeth up.

"Wh-what is going on?" She asked half asleep.

"I don't know." I replied.

More silence followed with panicked passengers asking what is going on, but no one knew what was. A huge roar followed by giving more panic. The train conductor announced something in French, which probably means, get off and run for your lives. Passengers were getting off, we followed them as well.

The weather outside didn't help at all, first it is below freezing, second it's snowing, you could see your own breath and play like you have some super fire breathing powers.

"W-wh-what is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I think he's back." Naruto said scared.

People were screaming and looking towards the back of train, looking at something. At first I didn't see anything, but looking closely, there was a shadow moving towards the people and us, upon closer looking Naruto's worst nightmare came true. The werewolf that I saw in my dreams battling against Naruto was here ready to battle us. Having another monster to fight in the same day is the worst nightmare for a demigod. The wolf stood well over 8 feet tall, standing on two legs, grey colored fur, and the smell of his breath wanted you to go throw up. He needs a good amount of mouth wash.

Looking at the mortals, I didn't know what they were seeing but it wasn't something pleasant to be looking at. I uncapped riptide, and Annabeth got her knife.

"We meet again… wolf man." Naruto said evilly reaching into his backpack and pulling out the celestial bronze kunai. Before I knew it, Naruto charged at the werewolf, he managed a stab, but it wasn't much to land him on his feet.

"Who is this guy?" One passenger asked. "Why is he attacking a bear with a stick, shouldn't he be running away, also those two kids, why are they just standing there?" Another passenger said.

I started to charge along with Annabeth. "Take this!" I shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto shouted. "You guys shouldn't be here, this is a battle between me and wolf man."

"He's a werewolf; we won't let you fight by yourself."Annabeth shouted.

"Stay back." Naruto yelled.

"No we're here to help you, we're friends, not only that, we can't let him hurt you like he did before." I said. There was a moment of silence. Naruto gave me a wicked smile.

"Fine, for the sake of my friends, let's go!"

I charged towards the werewolf, Annabeth followed. I drew riptide out and slashed his arm. The werewolf cried out in pain, punching me in the gut. I landed flat with some pain.

"Percy, you alright," Annabeth screamed. She turned to face the werewolf. "You don't do this to my friends Mr. Werewolf!" Annabeth raged. She charged and made a big gash wound in the werewolf's leg, where monster blood starting pouring out. The werewolf was barely able to stand.

I managed to grip onto riptide and find my inner strength, where I finally got up with a little blood coming from my mouth.

"Rasengan," Naruto cried out. "Take this wolf man!" Naruto yelled, charging into the werewolf's face, but missed. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Darn it!"

The werewolf clenched his left fist and landed a solid punch on Naruto, he fell flat on the ground a little blood on his face. The werewolf clenched his right hand, where out of nowhere Naruto grabbed his fist with bare hands and restrained from attacking. I had enough strength, made a nod to Annabeth and we charged.

I managed to get enough strength and make a solid jump. I made a gash on his back; he roared and cried out in pain.

I landed to the ground, barely, panting and out of breath.

"Percy is you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Y-yeah just… need… to catch… my breath." I replied.

"Ok, then I'll go." She charged and went to Naruto's aid.

Annabeth went towards Naruto, surprised to see her.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"What does it look like, I came here to help you." Annabeth sounded agitated.

"Leave this to me; I'll beat this wolf man." Naruto sounded angry.

"You're so full of yourself." Annabeth continued to yell.

"Stop the fighting you two." I yelled. "There are bigger problems now, save it for later." I couldn't believe that they were fighting at a time like this when they are about to be eaten by an eight foot tall werewolf. The bickering stopped. They stood there in silence and stared at each other with hatred.

"Fine, do what you like." Annabeth said coldly.

"Whatever," Naruto disgusted. He turned towards the werewolf and cloned himself. "Shadow clone jutsu," he called out. In a puff of smoke 6 Naruto clones appeared.

"You will feel the power of me." One clone said.

"You will die today." Another said.

Two went up, two other's gone toward the werewolf and the other two jumped. Two Naruto's from the bottom kicked the werewolf high up, while another Naruto appeared in mid air. "Take this, Uzumaki barrage." The werewolf landed towards the train, and the train got ruined. Now how are we supposed to make to Fermont? This happened to me this summer when I got into a fight with Mrs. Dodd's on a bus and we accidentally… well you get the picture. The passengers all screamed.

Naruto turned towards Annabeth.

"See I told you I could handle him, he was nothing." Naruto said with a smile.

Annabeth didn't look too pleased.

"Fine, say all you want." Naruto sounded coldly. Annabeth ignored him.

I managed to get a grip and walk towards them, when all of a sudden the werewolf got up and went for an attack on Annabeth and Naruto.

"Naruto, watch out!" Annabeth screamed, warning Naruto of the attack.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, I killed him see." Naruto said turning towards where the werewolf should've been, to his surprise the werewolf right behind Naruto landing a punch. Naruto screamed on top of his lungs. Annabeth managed to get Naruto out of the way, which resulted in a wound on her left arm.

"What the heck just happened here?" Naruto asked, screaming out.

"Ouch," she groaned in pain.

I was furious, one for Naruto being an idiot and two for hurting my friends. My whole body charged with energy that I thought I would never have at this moment, but miraculously I did. I jumped and landed riptide right through his chest with full force, riptide went through and the werewolf disappeared into thin air. The werewolf actually went to tartarus, like all bad monsters. I ran over to where Annabeth and Naruto were.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Annabeth said, I noticed her arm, it was hurt it was red.

"That's so unfair, I wanted to stab the living dead out of the wolf man and kill him with my kunai." Naruto complained.

"He is a werewolf, monsters can't be killed, and you almost got eaten yourself." I scolded.

"He was mine." Naruto yelled.

"Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself and paid better attention you would've beat him, and who cares about that, at least everyone is safe." I explained harshly.

Naruto didn't say a word; he got up and walked off without saying a word. We followed. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To save Aphrodite, that's our mission isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, but we don't know where we're going." I said.

"We don't… we're going to Fermont." He said.

"Yeah, so let's go, Annabeth lead the way." I said.

"Hold on seaweed brain, I need to get my map." She said, looking through her backpack.

While Annabeth was searching for her map, there was a forest where we are able to run away from the scene of the exploded train. We went into the woods, it was awfully quiet, and especially the heated argument Annabeth and Naruto had. Nobody talked.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. School starts tomorrow, *bleh* so not excited. Updates won't be for a while, free time during the weekends.**

**Enjoy! Chapter 7 coming out this weekend!**


	7. We Get Advice from a Frog

**Chapter 7**

**We Get Advice from a Frog**

Fleeing the scene of the exploded train to Fermont isn't the best way to go but we don't have anywhere else to go. Recently we ran into the forest and are trying to find our way out. We will be known as fugitives if they caught us on camera, just like last time and it will be all over Quebec. We're all hurt, not so badly, Annabeth, who took a direct hit in her arm from the werewolf which is starting to swell up, Naruto, is groaning with some pain while walking along with cuts and bruises and that goes same for me. Taking a direct hit isn't my idea of fun.

"Where are we going to go now?" I asked. No answer came back, Annabeth was still looking at her map and Naruto had no clued what to say.

We walked in silence for about a few minutes, I could tell Annabeth wasn't happy with Naruto because none of them talked, including myself. I realized we haven't eaten anything since 2 o'clock which was only spaghetti at Jacque's. Our stomachs were rumbling, sadly none of us had any food in our backpacks; surprisingly we still had our backpacks intact. Our clothes were literally falling apart, they were torn, wet and muddy, not to mention it was freezing below zero. We came to a perfect spot to set up camp.

"This is a good place to set up camp." Annabeth stated.

We all nodded in agreement to set up camp. The place barely had snow, trees were surrounding the place which gave me a little spooky feeling, and hopefully none of us will cry wolf tonight. We placed our backpacks, set up our sleeping bags, but the only problem was that it was well cold and we needed fire wood.

"This is cold," Naruto complained with shivering teeth. I couldn't agree more.

"Well, duh it is cold, it's winter." Annabeth scolded, sounding irritated.

"I know that!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't have to yell, and stop complaining!"

"I'm not complaining, I just said it was cold, and if you're mad at me for the arm, I'm sorry." Naruto stated. Annabeth didn't answer for a while.

"Fine, sometimes I wish you were better." Annabeth turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Going to get firewood so we don't freeze to death," Annabeth shouted, before I could get any words to stop her from going alone she ran off.

"Don't go alone." I blurted out. No response. Naruto and I were left alone, sounded spooky being in the dark and to mention the cold weather I started to shiver. If Annabeth does find some firewood how will we light it up? We would spend hours trying to start a fire like cavemen.

I knew Naruto and Annabeth don't get along well, sure Naruto can be full of himself and sometimes idiotic but he is a good person, he's helped us out and sure he will be lucky enough to save Aphrodite with us, also beating Luke will be a big plus.

"Annabeth normally isn't like this." I said. Naruto ignored me. "Ok, ignore me but that won't help Annabeth become your friend." For a while Naruto didn't say anything, I barely could see him in the dark.

"Man, what's her deal, Miss perfect needs to stop being such a boss, she already has: good looks, smart and a good fighter." Naruto sounded irritated.

"She's not perfect," I snapped. Annabeth wasn't perfect, sure she had the brains and the looks, but her life isn't so happy, a bad relationship with her father and step-mother which caused her to run away at the age of seven.

"Not perfect?" Naruto snapped, "She has it _far _better than I do."

"No she doesn't," I stated, "She has had a tough life, she ran away when she was seven."

To my surprise Naruto didn't reply. Just an awkward moment of silence followed. I decided to ask him about what he meant by better, I knew he didn't have parents the day we stood in camp. I finally got the nerve to ask him.

"So… what do you mean… by better." I asked curiously.

"Well… I never knew my parents; they died before I was born." Naruto said, surprisingly not angry, I couldn't see his expression. "I know I may not be the smartest, I always messed up on a mission which is why everyone calls me the number 1 knuckle headed ninja who would never graduate the ninja academy." I couldn't make out his expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I always used to pull pranks, to get everyone's attention. People always thought of me as a monster, I had no friends growing I was always alone, until Iruka came along he understood me." Naruto explained painfully.

"I also was a trouble maker, didn't fit in and always the problem kid." I said. Naruto looked at me.

"I finally was able to graduate from the ninja academy after three attempts to graduate, I was put on team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, we went on missions, and I always wanted to be better than Sasuke, but…" his voice trailed off.

"What happened?" I knew it wasn't one of the best ways to ask a question, especially since this is a sensitive subject.

"He… he went to the dark side." He said. I wanted to ask more, but he was lost in his memories.

"After he left… Jiraiya decided to take me for a 2 in a half year training period, I lost control and went off into some unknown forest, but I don't know how I will be able to get back, since I've made many friends along the way." He said more with a happy tone.

I managed a smile he has friends, but you couldn't see anything in the dark. The dream I had about him taking form into a fox with three tails seems dangerous, and what Chiron said about other worlds entering through forests really gives me a chill down my spine, and how will Naruto get back to his home? What about the oracle that said you will travel to another realm? I decided not to ask any more questions to myself and about the three tailed fox that was taking form when Naruto came here.

"Don't worry we will find a way." I said, I have no idea how we are actually going to get him back home, I just sounded stupid.

"Yeah, I bet everyone misses me." Naruto said.

I came up to him and we shook hands. "Friends," I said. "Friends," he replied. Shaking hands felt really good. Within minutes Annabeth came back with a few chunks of fire wood, only problem… how in the world are we going to light it up?

"I'm back," she said.

"How are we going to light it up?" I asked.

"Don't worry seaweed brain, always come prepared." Annabeth said pulling out a match and lighter out of her pocket. She lids it up, and a bonfire began. The place got a lot warmer.

"Annabeth," Naruto said. She turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked. "I-I'm sorry about your arm I should've been more careful, I know I shouldn't have rushed in." Naruto said, asking for forgiveness.

Annabeth didn't respond for a moment, I had a bad feeling about this with more screaming, yelling and fighting, I didn't need any more today. To my surprise Annabeth just smiled and gave Naruto a hand.

"W-what is this for." Naruto asked in confusion. Annabeth kicked him in the right leg. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For not shaking my hand, do you want to be friends or not, knuckle head"

I managed to laugh a little. "What are you smiling about seaweed?" She asked, turning towards me. "N-nothing," I didn't want to be hit by Annabeth.

Naruto gave Annabeth his hand. "Friends," he said. "I'll think about it."

The rest of the night was full of laughter, Naruto told us stories about pulling pranks on the Village transforming into a naked lady to satisfy his perverted teacher, that landed him a few punches from Annabeth but everything was alright. The bad part about this is that there are no s-mores to go with, and empty stomachs to go to sleep and a way to Fermont.

Again, sleeping outside wasn't going to take me away from having yet… another dream. My dream was set somewhere else where I've never seen this place before. I saw a Village with people who were wearing the same headbands as Naruto first appeared in camp. I realized I was seeing the Village Hidden in the Leaves; the Village looked almost like an Asian town back in the 19th century, in other words Naruto's home. I noticed one familiar face, Naruto's teacher, Jiraiya.

He was walking around the Village in a hurry; he passed some shops that I could make out as: local food shops, ninja gear and clothing shops, most of the food was familiar to Japanese culture and one food in particular stuck out, none other than Naruto's ramen that he always said he wanted to eat.

The guy Jiraiya raced to a building and there in the chair sitting was a women about in her fifties, she has blonde hair, wore a green over wear, had red lip gloss and a crystal shaped tattoo on her forehead. Next to her stood a woman probably in her twenties to fifties and was holding a pig, she had black hair, medium height, wore a purple/black overcoat robe like outfit.

Jiraiya walked in with a worried look.

"What's wrong is everything alright?" The blonde haired lady asked.

"No, Naruto's gone missing, he's been missing for two days, and I couldn't find a trace of him, Tsunade." Jiraiya said worriedly.

"What, what happened?" Tsunade demanded.

"Naruto and I were training in a secluded forest, I wanted to test out how many tails he could control of his own free will from the nine tailed fox, but that didn't go too well. Naruto managed to get up to three tails; he injured me, and ran off." Jiraiya explained.

"Fool, you know how dangerous this is; if Naruto can't control more than one tail he could be roaming the other lands and causing destruction, this is dangerous." Tsunade yelled.

"I know this is bad we have to go searching for him, but I couldn't find any trace of him anywhere." Jiraiya replied.

"This is bad, Shizune, go get Kakashi and the rest of the high ranked Jonin ninja and go searching for Naruto." Tsunade demanded.

"Yes my lady." Shizune went off running.

My dream shifted to Luke standing near the ship, which had the name _Princess Andromeda _now engraved onto the ships exterior. Luke was standing on top of the ship with a wicked evil smile.

"Kronos is waiting for me, my army will gather this summer and the Princess Andromeda will set sail this summer." Luke said.

His army of giants, monsters and betrayed demigods all cheered with excitement and gave Luke applause for an outstanding performance.

"The Princess Andromeda will be ready!"

We had to find out where Luke was hiding the ship before it was completely done. The ship was only half way done and building it in this rigorous cold climate.

I woke up to broad daylight, realizing that the solstice was only two days away.

"Rise and shine seaweed brain." Naruto said.

I was surprised to find his awake this early along with Annabeth.

"Do we have any breakfast?" I complained.

"No we don't but I would want some ramen though." Naruto complained, rubbing his stomach with growling pain.

I didn't want to tell them about my dream, nothing exciting though. Maybe I should.

"Good to see you up, seaweed brain." Annabeth said with a smile. I noticed her arm looked better with less swelling.

"Your arm looks better." I said, the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I wrapped it around, had some antibiotics and my arm is feeling much better than before." Annabeth said.

That's a child of Athena for you, who knows literally almost _everything _when it comes to battling monsters and traveling. Unlike me and Naruto who are prepared empty handed.

"What about Fermont, do you know where we are?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the map that Jacque gave us yesterday shows we are here in this forest, we left the train station which is over here, and if we're here, than Fermont is approximately about 20 miles from where we are standing." Annabeth explained showing the map directions to us.

Naruto looked confused, as much as me, but we knew she was right, the train took us quite far, now only how were we going to get to Fermont?

"I got an idea," Naruto said quickly. "I will summon Gamabunta, and he can take us to Fermont ASAP."

"Who is Gamabunta?" I asked.

"Watch out and find out, and please step aside." Naruto commanded.

We stepped out of Naruto's way so he could get this Gamabunta guy to help us out. Naruto did some fancy hand signs which were hard to follow; he bit his finger where some blood trickled down and out of nowhere a puff of smoke came and to my surprise I didn't see anything different until I looked down and saw a small orange toad-frog with a blue jacket, I thought he was going to summon some sort huge machine to take us to Fermont?

"Yo, Pops couldn't make it since he is busy at the spa relaxing." The orange toad said. "It's really cold here."

"WHAAAT," Naruto whined. "Why are you here Gamakichi I need Gamabunta to take us to Fermont."

"I told you he doesn't want to be bothered at the moment since he is taking a break, and by the way where am I." Gamakichi said.

"He doesn't need a break I need to go to Fermont and save Aphrodite by the winter solstice which is in two days." Naruto complained.

"The what, what and WHAT," Gamakichi asked in confusion.

"Ok to make the story short, I got lost in a forest, got rescued by new friends, and got chosen to save the goddess of love from some lunatic, now we're in Quebec Canada headed to Fermont." Naruto explained.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation but… WILL YOU STOP BICKERING?" Annabeth shouted.

Gamakichi and Naruto stopped and had a terrified look on their faces and as for Annabeth I thought she would rip off their heads. I still didn't get an orange toad-frog would get us to Fermont.

"Who is this? Sakura number two?" Gamakichi said rudely.

Annabeth didn't take the comment so lightly she ran towards Gamakichi and wanted to kick him but Naruto stopped her from kicking him, but got himself kicked in the gut.

"OW," Naruto groaned in pain.

"Will you stop this nonsense and help us get to Fermont!" Annabeth growled.

Gamakichi was scared. "Annabeth enough," I said. Annabeth stopped in her tracks and apologized.

"So who are they?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto still trying to get up from the hard kick landed on him.

"This is Annabeth Chase, and over there is, Percy Jackson." Naruto said.

"Sorry we got off on a bad side, I'm Annabeth and you must be Gamakichi one of Naruto's friends." Annabeth said.

"Yeah sorry about that, you just remind so much of her."

Annabeth left off with a light chuckle.

"I'm Percy and you must be Gamakichi from what I heard can you help us get to Fermont?" I asked.

"I don't where that is." The toad replied. "But I can tell you this, go straight which is north and continue walking until you reach it, which is my best advice." Gamakichi said, and then in a puff of smoke he disappeared.

Gee, I wanted to thank him for the great advice he gave us. No we were back to square one where we had to walk the next twenty miles or so.

"That was some great advice." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Where is Gamabunta when you need him?" Naruto whined.

We packed up camp and headed toward Fermont lead by Annabeth. We walked for about two or three hours before we finally reached Fermont. The first thing we need is to eat and get some new clothes. We went off to the nearest restaurant.


	8. We Become Known Fugitives

**Chapter 8**

**We Become Known Fugitives**

The arrival to Fermont was one of the best things that happened to us in the last day. Our legs are sore, growling stomachs and we are a complete mess. I'm not kidding our clothes are all tattered like old rag dolls, all muddy and bruised up. At the moment we needed to find a clothing shop and an all you can eat buffet. Gamabunta was no help at all, not to mention my legs are aching as crazy from walking two hours.

"We finally made it." Annabeth said. "I wonder what time it is."

"I'm not sure, but definitely time to eat." Naruto stated.

"I agree, let's go and have a buffet." I said.

"Wait, but before we go shouldn't we get new clothes or change." Annabeth said.

We all nodded in agreement to go eat, but first we had to do something about our clothes. Luckily for me my mom packed extra pants and a t-shirt. As for my jacket I didn't mind it being dirty. I didn't know about Annabeth and Naruto.

"I got extra clothes in my backpack." I said.

"Good thinking Seaweed." Annabeth told me. "I got extra clothes to, and what about you Naruto?"

"I-I don't know." He sounded frantic and started searching his backpack but to no avail. "I forgot to pack extra clothes."

We both nodded in shame and at the same time laughing to how our knuckle headed ninja were doing. I picked through my pocket and managed to get $20 out of my pocket. I wasn't sure if they accept U.S dollar currency but hey he is Naruto and will get what he wants. I handed it to him.

"Thanks, now let's go find a store." Naruto said.

We walked around the city; it is a busy city after all. Cars driving back and forth, the smell of cooked chicken, yum. Any store you wanted was practically here, videogame stores, book stores, the mall, bakery, grocery store and finally a clothing store. While we were enjoying our walk around the busy city of Fermont, people were staring at us, as if we were freaks. One woman mumbled something in French and looked at us with a scared looked, another woman who had a child saw us and pulled her child away. I thought the behavior was odd, but anyways I need a place to change. We came to a clothing shop.

"Ok Naruto you find a pair of clothes Percy and I will find a bathroom to change." Annabeth said. Naruto nodded in agreement and went off in search of new clothes.

The store had some cool North Face jackets, to sweaters to Nike sportswear and any other sportswear you can name was probably there. Enough with the jackets, now where is the dam bathroom. As I finally found the bathroom, I noticed one of the store clerks putting a blue Nike jacket on display, as he turned towards me he freaked out, I mean started to act like a two year old.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he didn't respond. I should've known better then to ask that, for who knows what if he even speaks English. I managed to get inside the bathroom without a problem. I changed into a white t-shirt, with blue jeans. Washed my face and healed my cuts and bruises and I was fresh as a daisy. I met up with Annabeth.

"Hey seaweed brain, looking great," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said, with a little nervousness.

Annabeth was wearing blue jeans and a green jacket. She cleaned herself up quite nice, she had some visible cuts and bruises though. Her arm looked better.

"We must find Naruto." I said.

Before we moved, Annabeth stopped me.

"Percy."

"Yeah."

"Do you find it strange that people are acting scared like they're scared of us?"

Now that she mentions it, it is strange that people are freaking out about our presence, like the guy in the store who started to act scared, or the mom pulling her child away from us, now that was strange. Sure Annabeth and I are demigods, but the mist does its job so that mortals don't see what _actually _is going on.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do something with the train incident." She explained.

After the train was blown up, which actually wasn't our fault, but the werewolf's? Somehow I didn't want to think about last night; at least we were in Fermont.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted happily. He walked towards us.

I noticed he tried on a pair of jeans, and an orange hooded sweater with the Nike logo. He was wearing a new pair of sneakers. I knew this was going to cost triple then what I originally gave him.

"That's definitely more than $20." Annabeth said.

"Well I think it's cool." He replied.

"We need money for food." She sounded agitated, which I agreed on.

We walked over to the cash register to pay, but the cashier just freaked out.

"Man what's wrong with this guy?" Naruto asked agitated.

He started to shout something in French which I couldn't make out. I knew what he was definitely saying: _Get out of my store and never be seen._ We ran outside.

"What was all that about." I asked.

"I don't know, but something isn't right." Annabeth said.

"We have to eat something now." Naruto intervened.

Our stomach's growled in pain. I couldn't agree more with him. We couldn't possibly think on an empty stomach.

"What is a great food place?" I asked.

"Don't ask me." Annabeth said.

"Something with ramen," Naruto said with a drooling expression.

"Enough with the ramen," Annabeth shouted.

"Guys," I intervened, "came we at least find a place to eat?"

"Fine," both agreed.

We searched for a while, crossing streets, to avoiding more people who gave us dirty expression and to stay warm since it started to snow. I looked at a clock outside and it was noon. Twenty two hours without food. Finally we came to a Chinese all-you-can-eat buffet. The smell of Chinese food made me start to drool. When we entered we were in for a surprise that we didn't expect.

Once we got in people's mouths dropped open, some of them had food coming out of their mouths, gross! People started to panic in fear eventually running away through the doors pushing and shoving us. Seriously something was up. Within minutes the restaurant was empty, even the workers left in a panic like we were actually going to bite.

"Man, something is up." Naruto stated.

"I agree, first let's eat then we can worry about this whole people scared of us thing." Annabeth said.

As soon as Annabeth was done talking we rushed to the buffet and to actually eat an all-you-can-eat buffet. With no payment and supervised adults we were in for a special treat. I packed my plate with 5 portions of different meet, to Mongolian beef, sweet and sour chicken, shrimp, dumplings, fortune cookies, teriyaki chicken, beef and at least three kinds of Chinese stew. Naruto and Annabeth's plates didn't look much different from mine.

"Mm, this is so good." Naruto said with a mouth full. "This tastes just like home."

The food tasted so good that I couldn't help to not get seconds. I thought we would eat the whole restaurant up. We gorged ourselves until we literally almost passed out.

"Who's up for desert?" I said.

Annabeth and Naruto groaned due to their full stomachs.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Annabeth said.

"Me to," Naruto said.

We got up and chose chocolate ice cream. The ice cream was very creamy and sweet that we all got seconds, after eating that we couldn't move an inch.

"That was some good food." I said.

"Yeah, it's really good I can't move now." Annabeth said.

My stomach was so stuffed that I couldn't even move, I never remembered a day in my life that I've eaten that much. To the table next to me I noticed a newspaper. At first glance I didn't think much, but upon further inspection I noticed a picture of me holding riptide, which looked only like a toy sword, Naruto in mid air and Annabeth attempting to get up and in the middle was none other than the werewolf but what the camera captured was only a wild bear. The mist has done a good job. The only thing I could make out was the date: December 19, two days until the winter solstice.

"Hey guys take a look at this." I said giving Naruto and Annabeth a chance to look at the newspaper. I handed them the paper.

"So… in reality we only battled a bear?" Naruto asked.

"No, that is the mists job to make mortals think what they want to see." Annabeth explained.

"Oh," Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"The paper is in French." I said which causes a new set of problems, first I don't understand French, and second I'm dyslexic so it makes reading ten times harder.

"This is the reason why people are all scared of us." Annabeth said.

"Yeah I wonder what they really are saying about us." I said.

"Who knows, but it can't be good. Probably something along the lines: "Three super freak teenagers wrestle a bear which damages a train, and they're dangerous." Which isn't good at all what they're interpreting, the best thing to do now is get out."

"I agree, this place freaks me out." Naruto said.

After about a couple of minutes we were able to finally move around. As soon as we got up the door slammed open. The first thought that raced through me was a customer, but as soon as the door opened a cop and a restaurant worker came in ready to arrest somebody. The only response my body told me was to run but my legs froze like ice. The only smart words that came from my mouth were: "Um… do you speak English."

No response, but the restaurant worker said something in French. I couldn't understand, but the impression was not good.

"You've been causing trouble along with your friends." The cop spoke with a thick French accent.

I didn't say anything but my right hand was in my pocket, ready to uncap riptide, but I knew it wouldn't hurt a mortal. That was out of the question.

"Percy watch out!" Annabeth warned me.

I didn't know why, but as soon as I looked behind me stood the cop, he was well over six feet tall, and an unshaven mustache.

"I have a few questions to ask you and your friends, or else you're all going to jail." He said. Jail seriously? We didn't do anything wrong, it was the entire werewolf's fault that the train exploded.

"No," I blurted out.

I wish I haven't said that. The next thing I know he pulls out his taser gun and shocks me in the gut. The pain feels as bad as Zeus's lighting was going through me. I fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

"You monster, you don't do that to friends" Naruto yelled.

"Boy you're next if you don't-

The next thing Naruto does is punch the officer in the gut and he screams in agony. Naruto at the moment did one of the smartest things to help distract the officer and get us to runaway, and the dumbest since we would get our butts arrested and sit in jail for ten years.

"Ouch!" He cried out in pain.

"Come on let's get out of here." Naruto commanded.

I was barely able to get to my feet. Annabeth helped me up. "You okay seaweed brain?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I groaned in pain as she helped me to my feet.

"Come on guys let's get out of here." Naruto said in a frantic tone.

We grabbed our bags quickly and ran for the door. Annabeth struggled, I looked back the cop was up to his feet and he was holding Annabeth by her right hand.

"Let me go!" She screamed. The cop was attempting to put hand cuffs on her, before he got the chance to do, she elbowed him with her left elbow and he fell flat to his feet losing his grip.

"Come on!" She said as we all ran out the door.

Once we got out the door we were in for a surprise. There were at least 3 cop cars waiting for us to get arrested. One of the officers said something in French, probably it meant don't leave or we'll put you in jail for the rest of your lives. The cop cars were flashing like a disco party was being held. We made a run towards the way.

"This is so not good!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course it isn't" I said.

We were being chased by two officers and the cop cars were coming after us. People in the city were cheering that we were going to be caught like this was some kind of reality TV show. We had to get out of the city as fast as possible.

We made a few turns here and their but it wasn't enough to lose the cop's trail. We made a stop to finally to take a breath.

"Nice going knuckle head." Annabeth said.

"Hey!"

"Okay no need to get in a fight this wasn't Naruto's fault we were already being searched by these maniac's of cops." I said.

"True." Annabeth said stubbornly.

"I think we lost them." Naruto said.

"I don't so listen." Annabeth said.

We listened to for the sirens but didn't hear anything only the wind blowing and snow falling until the sirens were heard again.

"Dang it, they found us." Naruto said.

The only logical thing to do now is run. Once again we were on the run, running from the cops and cars, this time we were almost out of the city. It started to fade away, but the cops weren't resting easy. Not far from where we were I noticed a gold light shimmering in the distance, something told me go to it and find out. I felt like I was being possessed. I nearly stopped in my tracks.

"Percy, you alright, the cops are closing in on us." Annabeth said frantically.

I snapped out. "Yeah I'm fine it's just the light you see." I said pointing towards the glowing light.

"Yeah what is that?" She asked.

"I don't know come on." I commanded.

We ran towards the light but we stopped in the middle. Naruto stopped running with us.

"Naruto are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, if I were you, stay away." He said.

"Why." I asked.

"I don't now but when I saw that light I felt an urge to go towards it, and when I did everything blacked out, I felt a warm glow and then when I woke up I was in the city. A place I've never seen before." Naruto explained.

"This must be the light to travel through dimensions." Annabeth said. "We have to stay far away as possible. You said you had an urge to go towards the light if I'm correct."

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied.

Before I knew it I noticed the light getting closer towards us and my urge to step into it began to grow. I didn't believe in different dimensions and I didn't want to leave my friends but it was too late. The glow wrapped around me.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

"Don't go!" Naruto screamed

"Help" I screamed on top of my lungs as the king of the jungle but it was no use. The glow got a hold of me and as soon as it did I was traveling at the speed of light made me feel dizzy. The last thing I remember is blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: it's been two weeks since I've updated. I've been really busy with school work, swim practice and practicing my violin. School can be a pain but here is finally chapter 8. Please R&R and enjoy!**


	9. I Become a Part-Time Ninja

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for nearly a month, life got in the way. So here is the chapter, it's a little longer than usual for the long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**I Become a Part-Time Ninja**

After getting sucked through glowing lights, my eyes getting blinded and traveling at the speed of light isn't something I would recommend. To also find out, it leads to another universe makes matters worse. The last thing I remember was Annabeth and Naruto screaming my name to not leave, too late, I was sucked up like a vacuum. I woke up with a throbbing headache, and my body was all weary. I was wearing some white striped pajamas, and realized I was in a hospital bed. Everything looked different, when I mean different, like from another world or culture. I noticed Japanese writing that I couldn't make out. Luckily I didn't have any nightmares.

The bed sheets were white and another bed was next to me. I noticed a familiar face. Looking at an old man in his 50's snoring in bed isn't my idea of a fun flick to watch. At first I didn't know what struck the resemblance like I've seen him before, but I realized who he was: Pervy Sage Jiraiya. I picked up an orange from the floor and threw it at him. That was a stupid idea. The orange hit him in the head and he woke up.

"Ow! What was that?" He growled in pain.

I froze for a moment until he looked at me with a furious glare.

"Sorry I-

"You don't have to, you're finally up, and you've been asleep for an entire day."

"An entire day… that can't be." I started to panic; I knew the winter solstice was now one day away, knowing Aphrodite had to be rescued by tomorrow, before Luke causes World War 3.

"Calm down kid, when Sakura found you, you were unconscious be glad you're alive." He said with a serious look. 'Be happy you're alive'

The name Sakura rang a bell in my head, Naruto mentioned her to me. She was an aggressive girl with temper issues who would beat him down. She even has a crush on Sasuke. I wonder who she is.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"By any chance you're the Pervy Sage who spies on women and writes books about them. Am I right?" I blurted out, I absolutely felt like an idiot but that's what he was. His face turned all red.

"What did you say? You're too young to read my books, anyways you couldn't buy them. How the heck do you know that?" He shouted with his face turned all red in rage. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? IT'S IMPORTANT RESEARCH! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" He shouted with rage. I stopped laughing.

"I…don't…know" I managed to catch my breath with laughs in between, "An old man in his 50's…spying on women, that's a new thing."

"Sure-sure finds it funny but that's how I'm a famous author and make money. My works are popular. This one's the latest." He pulled out a green book with Japanese writing; a guy and girl were kissing on the front page. "This one just came out a few weeks ago, it's about the tragic love story of a young man who falls in love with a beautiful young lady in her 20's and they hit off-

"Like I'd want to read that," I interrupted.

"You don't have to be rude."

"Fine," I turned around and noticed breakfast sitting next to my bed, warm green tea, rice and some kind of soup. The food was delicious considering it was hospital food which people always complained about.

"Hey what's your name?" Jiraiya asked me.

I turned towards his direction with a mouth full of rice. "Percy Jackson, and I know what your real name is-it is Jiraiya."

For a moment he looked stunned that I knew his name.

"H-how-how do you know my name?" He asked.

"Lucky guess," I replied.

"No seriously how? I didn't give you mine, you know something, and there is just something off about you." He sounded serious.

Blurting out his name, I should've known better to not say anything. "I don't know how to put it… but I know who Naruto is."

Jiraiya looked stunned. His eyes widened. "You-you know him? Is he alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah-yeah he's fine, I also know about the injuries you got from him." I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I get these dreams and you were in my dream with Naruto all surrounded with a red mist that took the form of some kind of fox with three tails, and he looked like a beast with fangs and long nails." I explained.

Jiraiya's expression worsened. "I see you know… but exactly how do you know and who are you?" He asked with seriousness.

His expression gave me a freak out experience I started to explain my whole story. I told him how I ended up here with a big flash of light pulled me here by force and that Naruto went through one here as well, where I traveled at the speed of light. I told him how I met Naruto, injured, and how to save Aphrodite, the goddess of love from Luke and Annabeth also. I told him about the adventures we had going to Quebec with battling monsters and running away from a mob of police. I told how Naruto and I have become good friends. I explained why I get these dreams since I'm a demigod.

"Good that Naruto's alright, what do you mean by a demigod?" He asked.

I took a deep breath to explain another chunk of my long-short life. I told him about demigods how they are half-human and half-god, how I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea and creator of horses. I told him about Camp Half-Blood, a training camp for demigods and to protect us, the prophecy and my quest in search of the goddess of love. I'm originally from New York.

"Ooh, I know what I want to write my next book on, love of a goddess." Jiraiya excitedly said.

I thought I was going to be sick to my stomach, to think Jiraiya's new book would on how Aphrodite makes love to the gods. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"You said a flash of light took you by force."

"Yeah."

"I've heard legends about ninjas disappearing through the years; some have come back, while others… perished. Those who came back wouldn't talk; when they talked they saw a whole new world of gods and trouble." His voiced sounded hollow.

The word 'perished' gave a chill down my spine, to know that I could never return back home to Annabeth, and Naruto wouldn't be able to go back home.

"They never came back, have you ever seen one?" I asked, with a concerned look.

"Yeah, the day Naruto attacked me, his claw-hand ripped through my torso. He ran away. I lay on the ground helplessly for minutes, when I noticed a glowing bright light mile away. I had a bad feeling that it had to do with Naruto, but I didn't have the strength to go and look. When things couldn't get stranger, they did. After the flash appeared I noticed a women standing not far from me, she disappeared and I blacked out. The next thing I remember is laying here in bed with bandages over my torso." He explained.

I didn't know the words to say. "Who is that women? Have you seen her before?" I asked.

Jiraiya simply nodded his head in disbelief. "I wonder if she was a ninja or demigod."

"Who knows, but there is something I have to tell you." Jiraiya sounded serious; I thought he was going to tell me about death.

"What is it, something to become Aphrodite's boyfriend?" I started to laugh hysterically, only Jiraiya wasn't going with me. I stopped.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Percy, this is about Naruto. The dream you saw… when Naruto attacked and those tails you saw, aren't fun and games."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"12 years ago a giant beast called the nine-tailed fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, the fourth hokage, Minato, sacrificed himself and sealed the beast inside Naruto. Naruto was always looked down on and people were always afraid of him due to the beast being released. He made a great life out of him, met friends and earned respect. He always wanted to get noticed by pulling pranks. The nine-tailed fox is very ruthless and dangerous; he can knock a whole mountain with one tail." Jiraiya sounded serious.

"Naruto can control it, can he?" I asked.

Jiraiya looked down to his bandaged wounds and unban aged them and what I saw was a deformed rib cage with a huge scar. I barely could look at it, and found my mouth wide open in shock.

"It all depends, when Naruto gets angry at his foes he will lose it and the fox takes over. When I was training with Naruto he lost control and he attacked me, to make matters worse the seal that sealed the nine tails away is becoming weaker. You have to watch out to not make him angry because you will be put in danger."

For a split second I felt my whole body go numb, then the third line in the prophecy rang in my head. _You will battle with the beast next to you, who unleashes all anger at foe._ Hearing those lines from the oracle gave a chill down my spine where I made a connection with who the beast is and anger at all foes, which means… Luke. I didn't have the words to come out.

"Y-yeah," I shuddered.

"You will be careful, promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, but you don't have to make it sound like he's a monster."

"He isn't," Jiraiya snapped, "I'm just giving you a heads up, you might want to report this to Tsunade for me because this is crucial information."

"Y-yes," I stammered in fear, and I remember Tsunade from my dream the other night. "Where do I go, and how do I get out of this hospital since I'm feeling fine?" I asked.

"Simply get up, go check out and ask for directions." He explained.

"Ok, but I don't know where she is?"

"You'll ask for directions like I said, now if you'll excuse me so I can get better and continue doing my research for my new book."

"Research," I mocked.

"It's very important." He yelled.

I simply ignored him because he reminds of Dionysus, never knew I would meet another version of him, only less perverted. I wonder if he likes wine, Dionysus and Jiraiya would be perfect for a drinking party. Never mind that, I noticed my clothes next to my bed, changed and got ready. I made sure riptide was in my pocket and it was something like a million degrees outside so I didn't need my jacket. I picked all my things up and gave Jiraiya a wave goodbye. He waved back.

I exited the door until I heard an angry-growling voice from across the hallway.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" A female voice hollered across the hallway. I turned around and I was surprised to see who she was, I recognized her it was-Sakura, Naruto told me about her explosive anger problems, I didn't need an Annabeth 2.0. She had pink shoulder length hair, wearing her headband on top of her forehead the exact same one as Naruto, and a dark pink dress and

"I-just-need-to-go-to… Tsunade's." The words barely got out.

"You can't leave in your condition."

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine." I said.

Sakura grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into my hospital room. Jiraiya looked stunned to see me back.

"Sakura he can go and he's fine." He stated.

"Let the medical examiner do that," she told Jiraiya, she instantly turned to me. I felt a sweat drop down my face, "Now you go back to bed!" She growled and pushed me down on the bed. The bed made a loud creak as I landed like a ball.

"Hey I have a name!" I yelled.

"Oh, I think it is… um-

"It's Percy Jackson." I growled.

"Right and I am Sakura Haruno." She instantly got out of a mood and smiled.

"You didn't have to get all mad." I stated.

"Sorry about that, I just can't let any patient out." She said.

"Fine," I gave her a look.

"Sakura," Jiraiya interrupted. "This is Percy Jackson he needs to see Tsunade, _now_, to tell her that Naruto is alright and the whole story." He commanded.

"N-Naruto is alright, where is he?" She asked frantically on the verge of tears. Naruto must've been very important to her at the time of his disappearance.

"He is… but it's a long story." I interrupted. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. We were standing outside, which was sunny and about 80 degrees, compared to Fermont.

"Now you decided to drag me out of the hospital?" I asked. Sakura didn't look at me; she seemed down and about to cry.

"Naruto is alright; after he went on that training trip with Jiraiya he hurt him…" her voice faded. "H-he, I just missed him now all of a sudden some guy appears in a hospital and knows where Naruto is? Tell me." Sakura's voice was full of pain and a touch of happiness to hear that Naruto is alright.

I couldn't tell if she was yelling or crying, maybe both.

"I think we should get to Tsunade first and I'll explain the whole story." I explained calmly.

Sakura didn't respond, she grabbed my wrist which felt like a body builder was grabbing and dragged me across The Hidden Leaf Village. The village looked more like Japan. I mean _really _Japan like the traditional kinds. People in restaurants were eating with chopsticks, the structure of the buildings was in the form of old Japan, and (Boy Annabeth would _love _it). Walking around you could tell the village was behind on their technology since there were no cars on the streets only people walking like you would've seen in Western movies. The smell of Japan-like-food was making my stomach rumble, I wonder what is this Ramen Naruto was talking about. Shops filled with fruits and vegetables; don't see any cheetos or Doritos. I noticed people with the same headbands as Naruto and Sakura, meaning they're ninjas. The village lies near a mountain carved with four faces into, just like the presidents of Mt. Rushmore.

"Hey whose faces are those?" I asked, pointing at the mountain.

"Those are the leaders who were called Hokage." Sakura stated.

"Just like the presidents in Mt. Rushmore." I replied.

"Y-yeah, whatever that is." She gave a light chuckle. "By the way," I turned around, "Where are you from?" She asked.

"Manhattan, New York," I replied.

"Oh… wherever that is." She said, "Let's go to Lady Tsunade." Off we went into this unknown Japanese Village.

"We're here!" Sakura announced.

When we arrived at the Hokage's place, located in the middle of the Village, the building was a couple-foot story building built to a Japanese styled governor building. The inside was another story crossing through the hallways was like a mouse in a maze used by scientist in laboratories. The upstairs led to a round hallway, which almost made you dizzy. We arrived at the door, Sakura opened.

"Sorry to bother, Lady Tsunade, I have important news." Sakura said.

When I entered, I recognized Tsunade from my dreams, she was sitting at her desk with her hands and fingers crossed, her hands resting on the desk and most disturbingly she had a look of scariness in her eyes. Next to her stood Shizune, another woman from my dreams holding a pig in her arms. She looked terrified. Tsunade gave me a little chill down my spine. The positive side, behind her there was a big window to see the view of the Village.

"There is new information on Naruto." Sakura stated.

Tsunade felt a little uncomfortable. "So he's fine, where is he!" She scowled. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable from Tsunade's harsh voice, it didn't help me either, my legs felt like jelly.

"H-he's in another world, Percy Jackson, over here will explain everything." Sakura explained.

I felt a million thoughts racing in my head; I didn't know what to say. The pig made an oink-oink sound of shriek. "It's ok Ton-ton." Shizune said smoothly. (Who names their pig after a weight measure?)

"Quiet down over there Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Y-yes my lady," her voice filled with fear and uneasiness.

"So, Percy Jackson tells me _everything _you know." She demanded.

I gulped back a few swallows of saliva and I began to tell her everything. I started off who I was, where I was from. I explained camp half-blood. I told her how Naruto ended, the possibility of other worlds existing with ours how a strange light appeared and took Naruto to mine. I told her the quest for Aphrodite, told her about the gods. I explained that Naruto was alright and he was a part of the prophecy. Once I was done explaining my short-lived life, my throat was dry like one would be on a hot summer's day without water.

"I see do you know anything more?" Tsunadeasked.

"All I know is the light chooses a certain someone and sucks them in." I told her.

"Interesting, this calls all Jonin level ninja for a mission." She stated.

"B-but my lady, we don't know much about the light it only appears on certain occasions."Shizune said, followed by Ton-ton squealing.

Tsunade gave her a scared look like: run-for-your-lives look. Shizune ran quickly as possible.

"Sakura I'll need you to do more training for medics, and Percy, go look for the light." She demanded.

"Yes my lady," we both said, as we sounded like mono robots. I left and was out on the look-out for the light. My stomach was rumbling, realizing that I haven't eaten since morning. I don't know how many more hours are left until the winter solstice ends, and puts the meeting on hold. I really wanted to try some ramen, and that's what I did. I looked around town, people smiling, waving and chatting. I found some kind of soup shop.

"Do you sell any ramen?" I asked, an old chef.

"Yeah we do, where you from, you don't look familiar." He responded.

I didn't reply for a moment, until I made something along the lines of I come from another village.

"Oh that's good, the ramens on me, what would you like." The owner said with a smile. "What would you like your ramen to be, miso or regular?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as I don't starve to death." I told him.

"Ok-ok, I'll make you both then."

"It sounds good to me."

He turned around and started preparing the ramen. As I was waiting for the ramen to be cooked I noticed a young a women with brown hair, she felt like I knew her but I couldn't remember from where, she was staring at me. I rubbed my eyes thinking that I saw something but she was gone. The next 20 minutes or so I waited for my food to be ready.

"Here you go, enjoy." The cook smiled.

I noticed the good looking noodles; miso definitely smelled well, I grabbed the chopsticks (I'm not that good with sticks) the noodles kept falling off but I managed to grab a few strands, and boy was it good! I couldn't get enough of the ramen and devoured the two bowls within minutes, only the chopsticks kept me from eating at a fast-pace.

"You like it, Ichiraku's ramen is one of a kind!" He said.

"Sure is." I said with my mouth full.

Once I was done the growling in my stomach stopped and I was off to look around. "Thanks so much." I waved good-bye.

"See you nice knowing you."

That was the last of it. I wondered aimlessly exploring shops with foods, and masks. Something stopped me dead in my tracks. It was the women again, _was she following me_. I thought, so I followed her around town until we reached the forest. I got the nerve to ask her who she was and what she wanted to do with me.

"Who are you?"


	10. We Meet the God of Wind

**Chapter 10**

**We Meet the God of Wind**

I stopped in the forest just outside the Village with the black-haired women in front of me. She was wearing a white gown-like dress; her hair was in Greek styled, her lips covered with red lips, and she had a beautiful face. The wind was blowing in every direction I can think of, making my head spin. I finally got the nerve to ask what she wanted to do with me and who the heck she is.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want from me?" I demanded.

She simply smiled. "You know me, we've met before." She said smoothly.

I didn't recognize her voice at all, but I remember seeing her somewhere but where?

"We met on Olympus last summer when Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen." She explained.

"I still don't remember you." I replied.

"Silly boy, I'm Zeus's wife, goddess of marriage and children."

Now when she mentioned it I remember her from Mt. Olympus last year. She is also the goddess who doesn't have any children, since she is the goddess of marriage and must keep faithful to her husband. Now looking at her face I clearly remembered who she was.

"Now I remember you." I exaggerated. I had more questions than an explanation.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well… it is a long story, but I decided we needed help when Aphrodite was kidnapped right before the solstice, we would have complications with Hades." She explained.

"What am I doing in another world, the solstice is tonight!" I sounded agitated.

"Calm down Percy Jackson, you'll be back with your friends in no time, but first I have to explain something."

"Ok, I'm listening." I sounded more convincing.

Hera took a deep breath and began explaining.

"When Aphrodite went missing, we Gods started panicking and needed extra help, even from other worlds. You now know about worlds beyond ours now, I decided that you and the blonde girl, child of Athena would need some help, so I transferred Naruto Uzumaki from this world into ours. After you fled from the townspeople back in Fermont I needed you to transfer here for half of the day to learn something about Naruto's world, now you know who he is more and met one of the two important people in his life you'll be closer. I am able to create portals to other worlds and dimensions." Hera explained.

I was shocked to hear that I was a part of some exchange program that I lost a good amount of time finding Aphrodite before the solstice, Hera took my time away. I couldn't speak for a few moments before I gulped down to make my throat wet since it dried up.

"Why did you waste my time for the solstice? Are Naruto and Annabeth alright? How will we-

I was caught off by Hera.

"You aren't wasting your time I have information to tell you where you'll go next and who you will meet. Naruto and Annabeth are alright I checked up on them recently, good thing they didn't notice me." Hera stated.

"That's good, but why can't you just make a prison break with Aphrodite? Where is she?" I asked.

"Silly boy, gods can't interfere with young hero's quests and it's against the Olympus rules. I'm not exactly sure where she is, but I know a god who resides in Quebec and you're not far from him. He's the wind god Boreas; sometimes he's hard to understand with French being his native language. He will guide you to where Aphrodite is." Hera explained.

"How do I know where he is?" I demanded.

"Here," Hera handed me a piece of paper.

"What am I suppose to do with a piece of paper?" I asked.

"Open it," she requested.

I opened the piece of paper which turned out to be a map; luckily for me and Annabeth it was in ancient Greek, where it will lead us to Boreas.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you'll be fine with the blonde girl-

"Annabeth," I interrupted.

"-right Annabeth, she'll guide you guys where Boreas will explain, be careful to not make him angry and follow his rules. Warning just is careful for the monsters that await you with a fight." Hera warned.

"Alright," I said.

"Good now if you excuse me I have to get back to Zeus before he thinks I is off running around with someone else."

Just like that Hera vanished and I lost all hope of returning back to my friends when all of a sudden that changed, the light was back. I went forward to the light and absorbed myself. I experienced the same thing, traveling at the speed of light until I blacked out.

I don't think I was out for too long until I realized I was shivering and lying in snow. I knew I made it back to my world, Fermont; I put my jacket on and sat there to gather my things. I made sure riptide was in my pocket, he was. I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I was Annabeth. I haven't been so happy in years since last summer my mom transformed Gabe into a statue with Medusa's head and sold it for profit. I got up and walked over.

"Percy, oh my gods, where were you? We searched everywhere." Annabeth came rushing at full speed and hugged me so tight I thought she was going to squeeze my lungs out.

"L-long s-story," I managed to get the words out, it wasn't easy.

"I'm so glad you're alright Seaweed brain." She cried.

"Y-yeah, you're squeezing me too tight… Annabeth let go." I muffled, she let go. The next thing she does is gives me a punch on my left shoulder.

"OW!" I screamed. "What was that for?"

"Don't you _ever _leave me again, I was worried about you. So was Naruto." She scowled me.

"S-sorry," I rubbed my left shoulder. "Where's Naruto."

"Oh he's coming."

Out of the blue Naruto appeared with the biggest smile. He came and gave me a big man-to-man hug where I dropped to the ground.

"PERCY! I'm so glad you're alright." He said with a smile.

"You can get off now." I said.

"Oh, sorry about that, where were you?" He asked.

"Before I start explaining everything, I have to give this to Annabeth." I pulled the map out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a map that I got from Hera." Her fingers shaking as she received the map.

"Y-you met Hera, the goddess of marriage?" Annabeth sounded surprised.

I nodded in agreement.

"No way, you met the goddess of virginity?" Naruto asked. That made me crack up, before Annabeth gave me a scary stare to stop. She gave Naruto a light punch.

"OW," he cried out in pain. "What the heck was that for?" He cried.

"For being an idiot," Annabeth turned to me, "don't laugh seaweed brain, you want another hit?"

I got terrified with those gray stormy eyes glaring at me I waved my head in a no form.

"Good, now you can tell us everything that happened." Annabeth demanded.

I began telling them what happened. I started off where I ended up at the hospital, where I met Jiraiya. I told them about his perviness for women. Annabeth's face went into disgust. I told them about the village representing the olden days of Japan. I also stated that Jiraiya was worried about Naruto. I left the part about Naruto's nine tailed fox information. I told them about Tsunade and Sakura. I told Naruto that the ramen was delicious. I finally stated my confrontation with Hera.

"Wow that's a lot you've been through." Annabeth stated.

"You met Sakura? What was she like?" Naruto asked.

"Not much she misses you, and-she really is scary." I said. We both nodded in agreement.

"But I'm not _that _scary as her am I?" Annabeth asked.

Naruto and I didn't reply but we gave Annabeth a fake look. Her grey eyes gave me a creep down my spine. I think Sakura still beats Annabeth at the scary contest, but who knows until the two would meet right? Anyway let's go find Boreas.

"Where do we go now Annabeth?" I asked.

Annabeth didn't respond, instead she kept studying the map fierce fully to find our next destination. Finally she looked up. "We'll head north to Boreas's palace. We must get past Fermont with a taxi and head east to Blanc-Sablon on the outskirts." She stated and showed us the map.

It was far from where we were standing. "How in the world are we going to get there by the solstice, which is tonight?" I asked.

"Don't worry seaweed brain I've got a plan."

"You do?" Naruto asked curiously.

I shouldered him to not make Annabeth go wild and gave him a look to stop. Annabeth ignored him and pulled out a bottle of water and a golden drachma. The sun was still shining and a rainbow was shining with water thrown up in the air. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Camp Half-Blood." Within seconds we were viewing Camp Half-Blood and Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair drinking coke and watching TV. He didn't notice us.

"Wow what is this?" Naruto looked amazed.

"This is an Iris message, a technique the ancient Greeks used to message each other." I explained. "Annabeth what are you doing."

"Shh, wait seaweed brain you're so impatient. You'll see." She told me. Chiron continued drinking coke and shouted out 'Huzzah' along the lines. "Chiron," Annabeth called. Chiron turned around and noticed us.

"Annabeth, Percy and Naruto you guys are alright, how's the quest?" He asked us with a smile.

"We don't have time to chit chat; I just want you to call the Gray sisters to take us to Boreas's palace in Blanc-Sablon." Chiron's eyes immediately went blood-shot red with fear.

"Boreas, you better watch out. He is the god of wind and winter. He isn't friendly to let you know that." Chiron stated.

"What's his story?" I asked.

Chiron took a deep sigh and explained to us. "Boreas became known after he abducted Orithyia, the daughter of king Erechtheus king of Athens. Boreas wooed Orithyia, but she declined many times. Boreas eventually decided to take her by force, covering her in a cloud, spiriting her away and transforming her into his immortal wife. She would bear him an immortal daughter, Khione, and two mortal sons, Calais and Zethes. With his brother; Zephyr, Boreas dwelt in the mountains of Thrace. Boreas' winds can be powerful and violent, causing great destruction." He explained.

"Wow," we all gasped.

"I know, now if you'll excuse me I have to call the Gray sisters for your ride to Boreas." Once Chiron was done the Iris message faded away.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Now we just wait." I said. After waiting for minutes, out of the blue a yellow taxi appeared. We walked towards it and opened the back door. We sat down and we were off. Annabeth handed the three headed sisters a golden drachma, they took the drachma and bit into it with one month in the center and only a tooth.

"Good, this is authentic we can proceed. I'm Wasp." One of the heads said.

"Where are you guys headed? I'm Tempest." Another head asked.

"We're headed to Blanc-Sablon, can you take us there?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, let's lead the way. I'm Anger." The left head said.

The car started and we were off. Along the way we watched as towns passed by, hopefully we were invisible to mortals due to three headed ladies always fighting about how they shared their body parts; going from teeth to a single eye is pretty creepy. I saw centaurs playing in the field, Pegasus flying across the bare land.

"I can't believe you got to talk first." Anger said with anger towards Wasp.

"What I just talked first what's the big deal, by the way the drachma tasted good." Wasp said.

"Oh don't go on bragging about how tasty the drachma was." Tempest sounded even angrier.

"I still can't believe we had to rush over here from New York." Wasp complained.

The three sisters continued fighting and bickering about their body parts and coins that I lost track. I caught some words I wouldn't repeat the smell of old people got to me where I nearly fell asleep until Naruto sitting next to my right budged me. I noticed him.

"What there deal?" He asked. "When will we get there?"

"I don't know but hopefully soon, because there fighting is getting out of control." I said.

"According to my calculations we should arrive about an hour from now. We left at precisely 1 o'clock we should be there by 9 o'clock but since we're going at a higher speed we will arrive half of the time which would be at 4 o'clock. With Winter in the way it takes at least 2 more hours for us to arrive." Annabeth explained.

"Ow, that's so many words with numbers in them." I complained.

"Agreed, my head hurts now." Naruto jumped in.

"You'll have to learn." Annabeth grumbled.

For the next hour or so we just stayed silent. Annabeth opened a book on Greek mythology and started doing research, Naruto fell asleep and I was bored out of my mind to continue listening to the Gray sisters.

"Stop right here." Annabeth commanded.

I thought we were at the spot, but when I looked around I didn't any lights coming from the houses since it was dark outside. I noticed we weren't in any town or Village but… in the middle of nowhere! I don't get why Annabeth stopped us. There was snow all over the ground, looking to my left side there is a huge mountain covered with snow that is at least 3 stories high.

"Why did we stop next to a big block of ice?" I asked.

"On the map it reads that Boreas's palace will be found on the mountain top on the left side on the outskirts of Blanc-Sablon." Annabeth explained.

We got out of the taxi and waved goodbye to the Gray sisters. The taxi drove off into the night sky and disappeared. The temperature must've dropped ten degrees. The stars were shining brightly in the night sky, totally different from viewing them in the city where you can't see anything.

"Now- how in the god's name are going to get up." Annabeth asked.

I shook my head with disbelief that we wouldn't be able to reach Boreas.

"Leave to me, Naruto has got the power. Believe it!" Naruto formed a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto shouted. Two clones appeared. "Get on!" They both said. We both looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Don't look around, just get on!" Naruto yelled I haven't seen him be this serious ever. "Don't worry we can make it up there, I was trained to climb up mountains, jump trees and walk on water with my chakra. Now if you want to save Aphrodite by the God's meeting today at the solstice then you better get on!" Naruto's fiery in his eyes gave me and Annabeth to get on and not ask any questions. Once we were on the clones back we headed up at a good speed that we would make it in no time. My whole face after ten minutes felt like it was about to fall off from the frost bite.

Once we got to the top I felt like a shriveled up Popsicle, Annabeth was shaking. Naruto fell to the ground exhausted and panting with his clones disappearing and us dropping to the ground.

"T-th-thanks," Annabeth said between shivers.

"N-no p-problem," Naruto panted between breaths.

Once I felt warmed up by rubbing my hands together and Annabeth.

"Dude you seriously can walk on water?" I asked.

"Yeah," Naruto gave off a little chuckle with a big smile.

"That's so unfair!" I complained.

"Oh Gods Percy stop complaining be happy what the Gods gave you." Annabeth growled.

"Fine, smart girl," I said.

"Let's head to the palace." Annabeth said.

We turned around and I'm not kidding you, a huge ten foot story palace stood on top of the mountain, don't ask me how that's possible but it is. The palace was carved out of smooth ice, snow covered it, and the windows were rounds which were tinted with dark blue coatings of glass. The architecture was beyond any human understanding, it reminded me of the queen of England's palace. In front of the door there was a fountain which was sprinkling ice out of, and the creepiest part of the front was on the lawn there were statues what appeared to be frozen human beings. It was really creepy.

"Oh… my… GODS! THIS IS AMAZING!" Annabeth exclaimed with excitement.

I needed to calm Annabeth down before died of a heart attack from architecture.

"Calm down." I said and she did.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

We entered into the palace and it was made all out of ice. The stair case twirled like a roller coaster to at least the fifth floor. A portrait lay hanging on the right side what appeared to be a middle aged man blowing wind out of his mouth with an unshaven small beard.

"Boreas," Naruto shouted. "Come out or I'll smack you if we don't save Aphrodite on time!"

Annabeth grabbed Naruto to shut him up, since he was talking to a god.

"Shut up! We don't need a god hating us for your stupidity." Annabeth growled in raged.

Out of nowhere a blast of wind filled the entire room. When the wind was gone in mid-air stood Boreas. He was wearing black boots, blue jeans, black winter jacket and his black hair all jelled up.

"Hera sent you up here—Percy Jackson." Boreas spoke with a thick French accent.

"Y-you are Boreas?" I asked, even though that sounded stupid.

"Yes I am. Naruto Uzumaki, Hera sent you from another world to help these young demigods in getting Aphrodite back in time for the God's council meeting. Naruto—don't do anything stupid!" Boreas sounded scary.

Naruto gave off a light gulp. "Y-yeah," he barely was able to say the words.

"Why do you talk funny?" I blurted out.

Boreas looked dead serious and gave me a look. I got scared wish I didn't blurt that out. "You think I talk FUNNY! I just have a French accent, and French is the language of love which is the heart and soul language of Quebec. Hera sent you guys here since I would know where Aphrodite is being held."

"Y-you know where Aphrodite is? Can you tell us?" Annabeth asked.

Boreas laughed. "Sure I can, only on one condition."

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"If you here a story from… since Percy over here asked me why I'm different and not on Olympus." He looked at me; Annabeth gave me a glare that I screwed up.

"Child of Athena I'll tell you now. When Olympus moves I move. I was never a part of Olympus I always resided up North back in Greece since I'm also the God of winter. When we moved here to North America I ended up residing here in Quebec which is north and corresponds to the layout." He explained.

"Enough of a history lesson where the heck's Aphrodite!" I demanded.

Boreas looked furious with me yelling but I couldn't help.

"You're impatient child of Poseidon, I'll tell you this, and Aphrodite isn't far from here. You just need to go to Blanc-Sablon and a ship on the port that will be familiar to you." Boreas said with a smirk.

"What ship? That doesn't help at all!" Naruto said.

"It doesn't to you, but Percy knows what I mean." Boreas turned to me which made me feel uncomfortable with sweat dropping from my face. "Now if you'll excuse me, Desperate Housewives is on. I can't miss the Christmas special." Just like that Boreas disappeared with a puff of wind.

"Percy what does he mean you know where this ship is?" Annabeth turned to me. I didn't say a word.

"You know the dreams I've had with demigods building a ship for Luke." Annabeth looked startled. "I think he means we are close to Luke and we need to go to Blanc-Sablon since it is near the Atlantic Ocean on the outskirts that's where Luke has his Princess Andromeda ship building and Aphrodite is taken hostage on the ship to."

Annabeth didn't have the words for me now, neither did Naruto. Naruto clamped his left hand to his right.

"Let's find Aphrodite and take this Luke down."

Annabeth didn't look to happy about this, especially the complicated past with him how he betrayed us all. Luke and Annabeth go all the way back when they were seven years old running away from monsters until Grover found them and took them to Camp Half-Blood. I had three things to worry about, one Naruto going all crazy with the nine tails, Annabeth's painful reunion with Luke and me for the jerk friend who helped me and betrayed us all. I felt riptide in my pocket for battle.

* * *

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out by the end of the week.**


	11. I Finally Meet My Jerk Rival

**Hey fellow fanfiction readers! I'm bringing yet another exciting adventure from Stolen Love. Just a few more chapters left in this fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I Finally Meet My Jerk Rival**

We finally left Boreas's castle and were heading down to the city—Blanc-Sablon. We had to climb down the mountain to get to the bottom believe it or not you would leave that to Naruto. The wind outside started blowing and snow started to fall. The temperature dropped even more and I began to shiver.

"Should I make two clones?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, go for it." I said.

"Shadow clone jutsu," two clones appeared.

I was ready to get on and noticed Annabeth's solemn expression. "What's wrong?" I asked. Annabeth didn't respond but looked down at the ground and ignoring me. "Is… everything ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah yeah, everything's ok." Annabeth said through a fake smile.

"You don't have to lie to us; it's Luke, isn't it." I demanded.

Annabeth's face turned pale and sad. "Fine Luke's bothering me." Annabeth sighed with pain. "It's just… I don't know if I'm ready to face him yet." She looked down before she met my eyes.

"Don't you worry about that evil Luke—we'll kick his butt and send him to eternity." Naruto said with a smile. Annabeth managed a smile.

"You don't have to talk to him, just ignore him if you could at best, plus I'm starving before we go on a Luke fighting expedition we should eat first." I stated. Annabeth put on a laughing smile.

Annabeth was finally in check, we got on Naruto's back and he ran at full speed down. Once again, I felt my face was going to come of frozen. Naruto jumped from landing to landing at full speed until we got to the bottom of where we started. Once we landed, Naruto was out of breath… again, you get the point.

"What are you guys up for?" I asked.

"R-ramen," Naruto said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah I tried some when I magically popped into your world—it was delicious!" I said.

"Yeah I know, miso's the best," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure ramen is good but we have to get to Blanc-Sablon, eating something and find Luke to save Aphrodite." Annabeth interrupted us.

We froze silent and only the wind could be heard. She had a point and I'm starving. I'm Luke is waiting for us to be beat to a pulp and Aphrodite will be near him for sure.

"Come on seaweed brain and knuckle head ninja let's go!" Annabeth lead the way.

Walking to our destination wasn't far, but it was far enough to get frost bite on our faces. Once we got to Blanc-Sablon, it looked like another small town-city with houses everywhere; life was taken away since nobody was out this late in the freezing temperatures. Everyone was inside doing their business preparing for Christmas; this city has the best decorations from everywhere we were already. The roads were covered with snow, where nobody bothered to snow shovel there sidewalks or plow the streets. It made walking twice as difficult. We couldn't locate any restaurants at first glance so we searched more.

"Look guys, here some breakfast inn, where they're serving it all day." Annabeth pointed to a worn down wooded building. The building said something in French which I couldn't understand.

"How did you manage to read it in French?" I asked.

"I didn't, I just looked at the map Hera gave us." She explained.

Oh right, I felt like an idiot that the map had been given with specific locations. We entered into the breakfast inn. The inn was nothing special looked like your typical American bar, two TV's on the top, the restaurant as a whole was looking worn down through the years. On the walls were photos, definitely dating back to the late nineteenth century.

People automatically began to stare at us as if we were from the planet of Mars. Whispers began automatically, it was hard to understand what they were saying since it was in French. One group of people I understood.

"It's them," one man whispered.

"What are they doing here?" Another woman whispered.

"They might have the strange things that have been going around town lately." Another man said. Hearing these comments gave me a chill that Luke wasn't leaving them in peace, and who knows what he's doing to Aphrodite. Two tables down sat a group of four tall and buffed up men who all gave us stares. Something about them didn't sit well with me.

"Can you give us a table for three please?" Annabeth asked. No reply. "Do you speak English?" The worker at the counter noticed and smiled. The women looked to be in her mid thirties, she had long brown hair, blue eyes, (which is an unusual combination) wearing a green long sleeved shirt

"Yes," she spoke with a thick French accent. "Right this way," she showed us to our table, which unfortunately was one table across the group of four men which continued staring at us. She handed us menus. Good news: the menus were in English. Bad news: I couldn't understand them due to my demigod dyslexic abilities.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry we don't, and I don't know what that is." She replied. "If there's anything I can help you with just call me. Here is some water to start you off." She handed the three glasses of water from the try.

"Thanks," we all said. She left to go back to work.

"This isn't so bad." Annabeth said. "I'm ready to have a big meal so that I don't starve."

"Agreed," I replied. "Can you at least make out a few words out of the menu?" Annabeth just shook her head. I should've known she can't read either. (Not in English)

"Hey Naruto can you read the menu's?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's good can you read the breakfast menu, please." Annabeth said.

"Sure, there's: omelet with steak, French toast, English styled breakfast with Canadian bacon, pancakes with chocolate chips or plain—

Before Naruto could finish reading the menu, I and Annabeth all interrupted him by wanting chocolate chip pancakes.

"Ok," Naruto looked confused. "What are those?"

"They're really good, it's hard to explain what they are, but take some." I said.

"Alright, I'll try some."

The waitress came back. "Are you ready to take your order?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, three chocolate chip pancakes please." Annabeth ordered.

"Coming right up," she grabbed our menus and went to get our pancakes. The most painful part about this is the fact that we have to wait a good twenty minutes before our breakfast/dinner plate was ready. I got a good look at the guys not sitting far from us. Once I got a closer look at them. They were really bulked up motorcyclists with disturbing meaty features for faces, wearing leather jackets and black boots. On the back of each of the jackets read disturbing names. The following list goes: Blood Sucker, Skull Brain, Brain Eater and Death Soul. The names gave me a chill down my spine, most disturbingly—death soul gave me a death stare of doom. That all went right away as the fastest cheetah when my pancakes arrived.

"Here you go, here you go and here you go." The waitress came back with three plates of six stacked pancakes on each, and put them on the table for us.

"Thanks," we all said.

"No problem, is there anything you would like to drink?" She asked. We all said no. "I hope you enjoy your meal!" She said with a smile and left.

I couldn't wait any longer, my first mouthful of pancakes melted in my mouth, so delicious and warm. My plate became empty just as fast as running away from monsters. Annabeth swiped her plate immediately, even Naruto enjoyed the pancakes, told him so.

"Man this is delicious, Percy." Naruto said.

"What did I tell you?"

We all laughed and enjoyed ourselves before we would go off and rescue love. Apparently that was interrupted too soon when Blood Sucker came to our table.

"You're Percy Jackson, aren't you?" He said with a deep scary voice. Our table became quiet. Nobody dared to move or make a word sine he was giving us the creeps.

"U-uh," that's all that came out of my mouth with gibber jabbing.

"You can't stop our boss from getting what he wants." He said. "We'll kill you here and now." Luke is up to his old tricks. I was ready to pull out riptide and attack the sucker.

Naruto intervened. "I don't know what the heck you're talking about but we have an important mission." He growled.

"Naruto stop." Annabeth tried to calm him down. Naruto didn't listen and continued mouthing off blood sucker.

"If you want to kill us, battle us." Naruto growled and pulled out his bronze kunai knife and jumped onto the table and struck blood sucker in the chest. That must've really hurt. Everyone in the inn started panicking; I didn't know what the mortals were seeing but definitely not unicorns and rainbows.

"He has a knife!" A man shouted. The rest were shouting in French. One I was definitely sure said: "Get those fugitives outta here."

"The knuckle head ninja does it again." Annabeth yelled. "Come on guys we have to run." Annabeth commanded.

We immediately ran for the doors with the three motorcycle monsters after us. Naruto took the knife out of bloodsucker's chest. "Take that you monster! Nobody hurts my friends!"

"What are they?" I asked Annabeth. "Lastrygonians, not friendly, no time to explain," she talked in a rush. She was right no time for explaining, there's one thing I got from this—they want to kill us. I uncapped riptide and was ready for battle.

We continued to run for several minutes before we were out of breath and the Lastrygonians were catching up to us. Death soul threw what appeared to be a flaming dodge ball and we all managed to duck just in time our heads exploded. A brick of ice took the fall.

"You're not getting away!" Death soul shouted.

"Kiss my butt, Death, whatever your name is." I blurted out and charged with riptide, I slashed his right arm and blood gushed out. He screamed in pain and cursed some words I wouldn't want to repeat.

"Naruto, Annabeth you guys go take Skull Brain and Brain Eater, I'll take care of Smell Face over here." I said. Without any hesitation or words, Annabeth took out her sword and charged towards Skull Brain and Naruto charged towards Brain Eater.

"I see your name is Skull Brain, how about I start with your skull?" Annabeth suggested and slashed Skull in the right arm. He bled.

"How about I do some Uzumaki barrage on you?" Naruto said and cloned himself. At least twenty Naruto's appeared and charged. Punches went everywhere, to his head, torso legs, you name it. "I see you like to eat brains, they aren't my choice for food." Naruto said where he was only two feet within Brain Sucker's head. He had his rasengan ready and smashed the blue orb into his face. He landed flat and barely could move.

Death Soul on the other hand wasn't ready to give up just yet. He threw another bronze fire ball at me, I dodged it and aimed towards his legs, a slash went through some blood oozed and he fell to the ground. That was easier than I thought it would be.

Annabeth continued fighting with Skull Brain. She managed to dodge two of the fireballs that almost burned her to a crisp. Annabeth was tired from all the dodging but was able to make one final blow to his skull by jumping at least two feet (don't ask how she managed doing it) and stabbing his brain out. The scene was so gruesome I don't even want to describe it. He fell to his back and my only thought that crossed my mind was: this was too easy.

"That wasn't too bad." Naruto said.

"This is a battle?" I said.

"Luke only sent out his weakest monsters." She said while rubbing the bloody knife in the snow.

"We better move, I know we aren't far." I said.

The next few minutes felt like a blur. We passed through houses; they didn't look much different from the Inn. I was able to tell we were close to the ocean since I'm the son of Poseidon and it got colder.

"Hey kids what are you doing here?" A man with a thick French accent ran to us like it was an emergency. We stopped dead in our tracks and he came up to us. He was in his mid fifties, gray hair going bald by the day, a mustache, blue jacket and jeans.

"What's the problem?" Annabeth asked.

The man was trying to catch his breath. "You kids… don't understand…" finally got his breath and were able to talk in full sentences. "Since last week people have hated each other, disappearing, fighting and strange events have been occurring, thanks to this one ship, which is when all this began. Now you may think I'm crazy but this is what's happening… l-like a bad curse or something." He explained.

I was shocked to hear his explanation, without Aphrodite love was going down. "Don't worry we'll be careful." I said.

"Well it won't be my problem if you kids get hurt." He walked away.

"See people are even in danger of falling apart without Aphrodite we have to find the ship and rescue her as fast as possible." Annabeth said in a hurry.

"What's the deal with love being in danger if Aphrodite is taken and why here all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love, since she's been taken hostage she can't rule anymore. This is the land of love as the Greek's would say in modern times. Without Aphrodite love isn't here anymore and people turn into hating machines." Annabeth explained.

"So without Aphrodite… there will be war." He asked. Annabeth nodded. I could see Naruto's face do blue.

"Time's running out, and without a god's meeting bad things will turn from bad to worse." I added. We stood in silence for a moment to think what we were going to do next.

"Where do we go next?" I asked.

"In your dreams you said Luke had a ship called the Princess Andromeda and was still building it. Right?" Annabeth said. I nodded. "We are by the docks now and we should look for a ship that still has to be repaired and has a monster infestation." We all nodded.

It took a few minutes to find what we were looking for and when we did… it wasn't a hip hip hooray. When I saw the ship in person my heart sank and felt like a twisted pretzel. There wasn't any major improvement build to it, surprisingly nobody was guarding the boat, and he wanted us to enter. The letters were carved nicely on the ship, bronze everywhere and the only place that needed building was the upper deck.

"So… Aphrodite must be inside somewhere there." I said.

"Yeah," Annabeth took a shaky breath.

"Let's go," Naruto intervened.

I didn't want to go in as much as Annabeth or Naruto, but Aphrodite needed to be rescued within hours, or the world was at stake. We got over our nervous feelings and walked. It felt forever to reach the doors as if time slowed down. The deck looked like it had been abandoned, but the floors were all polished like they've been cleaned for our arrival tonight.

"Where do you think Aphrodite is?" I asked.

"I don't know, but let's try the bottom of the ship." Annabeth suggested.

We went to the bottom. It looked like a basement in a typical house, only to be reminded it hosts a goddess and monsters. The floors were neatly polished, blue paint on the walls, three rooms on each side, but no sign of anybody to be down here. This is to easy, no guards or sign of life. We searched all the rooms with no sign of anyone.

"Hey guys check this door out." Annabeth pointed to a locked bronze door. She tried to open it, but the door didn't bother an inch.

"Here let me try." I tried to pull down with all my might, still, not even a budge.

"Here I'll try with my ninja skills." Naruto said forming a hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and forming his rasengan.

"Rasengan," Naruto shouted. The blue orb collided with the door and the door exploded. Smoke went everywhere, I chocked and my eyes were stinging.

"Can you do a little smoother next time?" I suggested.

"Sorry," Naruto put on a small smile.

I couldn't believe what I saw when we got into the room. The room looked like a torture chamber dungeon with no light what so ever and at the edge of the left side of the room was none other than Aphrodite locked up like a zoo animal. She looked horrible. Her white dress—tattered with black stains, blind folded and gagged, didn't even notice we were in the room. Her once beauty faded with bruises to her face and blood on her left cheek.

"Oh my GODS!" Annabeth cried.

I know Luke has betrayed us and went to the side of Kronos's, but this is too much. Seeing Aphrodite in her state made me boil with rage. Naruto was shaking.

"H-how can… someone do this?" He asked. "Can't she just, I mean she's a goddess right? She has unlimited power, can she just break out or something?" He said.

"Sadly, it doesn't work that way. She's in a special cage made out of bronze, it saps her energy, and even a God's power is useless." I explained.

"Well let's break her out of here. I can't stand it." Naruto cracked his fists and was ready to break her free until a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up. I was expecting you guys to come here. You finally made it." I recognized the voice. It was none other than Luke's. Hearing his voice fueled me with rage upon rage that I would actually kill him. I grabbed riptide immediately and was ready for the final battle.

"You don't need to do that. I taught you all the sword fights you need to know, Percy." He said with a smirk. Luke was wearing a silver cape, upon his silver clothing of boots shirts and pants.

"Luke, let Aphrodite go now!" Annabeth shouted.

"Oh Annabeth you didn't change much from summer." He turned to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. That's all you need to know. Now let Aphrodite go or I'll kill you!" Naruto said taking out his bronze kunai knife.

"Why are you doing this? What made you do this? Especially what we've been through," Annabeth's voice was full of pain.

"Why I'm doing this? Simple, since Aphrodite is the Goddess of love, people are happy and grateful. When Aphrodite isn't around spreading love, people's hearts turn cold and don't have love for each other. They'll fight, and fight, more evil. I like it that way and it'll be easier to get people to awaken Kronos with an angry army, and easier without love." Luke explained with an evil smirk on his face.

Annabeth covered her face in her hands about to cry. Naruto felt disgusted and angry. I felt disgusted beyond my level of anything, even Gabe didn't sound bad anymore. My whole body was enraged that I was ready for an attack, but something stopped.


	12. My Nightmare Comes True

**A/N: With school back in session after Thanksgiving break my updates won't be faster. School is such a pain with loads of homework. Winter break is soon though. 3 more weeks… yay!**

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**My Nightmare Comes True**

When we first saw Aphrodite, I thought we hit the jackpot, until Luke interrupted our victory when Naruto was about to bust Aphrodite out. I was ready to attack Luke with riptide since he made me so mad just by looking at him and how he treated Aphrodite. When I was about to attack Luke, something stopped me. I felt the atmosphere in the room drop; I couldn't tell what was going on. My body simply froze in fear like a block of ice. I looked to see Luke's face. What startled me was, he was scared of something but I didn't know what. I looked at Annabeth—she stopped crying and also feared for her life. It couldn't be Aphrodite, she's knocked out. That's when it hit me, I looked at Naruto. He still had blonde hair, holding his bronze knife; the only difference… the beast was taking over. Looking at Naruto gave me a big chill down my spine. His hair was spikier than ever, his teeth became like fangs, his eyes were red instead of the cerulean blue, and he was surrounded by a red aura with one tail. The warning Jiraiya told me and the prophecy… it was all true. The prophecy rang in my head. _You will battle with the beast next to you, who unleashes all anger at foes_. I finally understand what it means, I'm battling with Naruto's beast within and he will unleash all anger at the enemy, which is Luke!

"N-Naruto… what's happening." Annabeth sounded scared. Naruto didn't respond. He turned to Luke, which made him even more scared.

"I'll kill you right here and now!" His voice didn't sound like his usual self, instead, the sound of a beast about to terrorize the world.

"D-don't be serious." Luke stammered in shock.

"You aren't going to hurt my friends, or APHRODITE!" Naruto growled. In a blink of an eye he charged at full speed. Luke immediately pulled his sword and fended off the attack.

"Looks like I'll have a challenge tonight." He smirked.

Naruto was on the edge of cutting the sword with his powered up arms and body. Naruto held on for a few good moments, until momentum was broken. Luke clashed into wall, (which didn't sound pretty) and Naruto barely stood on his feet when the attack broke.

"P-please Naruto, stop this!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Dude, this is insane!" I called out.

Naruto didn't reply and continued to come to Luke. With a blink of an eye, Luke was slashed on his left side of his arm. Apparently Naruto missed his right cheek, where he would have a double scarred face. Blood gushed out, Luke wasn't down done yet. He charged at Naruto and the two fended each other's attacks which felt for eternity.

Luke managed to get a cut on Naruto's right cheek, which dripped with blood, Naruto strike back his hands for claws, swiped them at Luke, he dodged.

"You son of a—

Naruto called some names that I didn't want to repeat. I felt that I should do something, but if I did, he would come at me so it was dangerous. The good part was that Aphrodite wasn't watching any of this, since she was busy being knocked out.

Naruto formed an orb in the palm of his right hand. I immediately recognized that it was none other than—rasengan, only it was purple than the usual blue, and ten times more destructive.

"I'll kill you now!" Naruto growled.

Luke had a small look of fear on his face, but he raised his sword prepared for battle. Naruto charged at full speed, Luke blocked the rasengan with his sword. They were colliding with each other. I was surprised the sword didn't crack like a China tea cup.

"You think you're so powerful?" Luke demanded.

Naruto didn't answer. Luke charged at him and Naruto grabbed his right arm and threw Luke across the room. When Luke landed he made a great fall, and lay exhausted on the floor. I was surprised that he was still alive with a crack like that.

"Naruto please stop!" Annabeth cried with a plea. "This is madness!"

Although I hated Luke's guts, I felt sorry for him being tossed around like a helpless dog. He turned to us with the eyes of a beast and shrouded with a red aura around him, and fangs for teeth's. I got scared for a second that he would lose control and attack us too. I put my arms in defense to show we mean no arm to him.

"P-please, s-stop," I trembled with fear.

Naruto continued looking at me, Annabeth was shaking. Slowly I felt my whole body to relax, when Naruto continued panting his beastly features started to disappear. His teeth went back to normal, the red aura/chakra with the one tail completely disappeared, and his dark-red eyes back to cerulean blue. He was panting since it took a lot of energy.

"Y-you're b-back t-to n-normal." I barely got the words out.

"I'm sorry guys, I just… didn't control it, and I'm sorry that I scared you. You think I'm a monster." Naruto said sadly.

"There's no time for grieving, we have to save Aphrodite!" Annabeth yelled.

"Roger that!" Naruto and I said. We headed towards where Aphrodite was kept to finally break her free, but then Naruto screamed out in pain. "DARN YOU!"

"Oh GODS!" Annabeth screamed.

I turned around to see Luke, standing behind Naruto where his sword stabbed him in the back. He pulled out the bloody knife from Naruto. He clenched his fist and punched Luke straight in the face, before collapsing to the ground with an injured back, and cursing to the world. This calls an emergency 911 call to the Apollo cabin, but I don't have any more golden drachmas on me to make an Iris message call.

"C-curse you Luke," Naruto took a last before completely falling to the ground. Annabeth rushed over.

"What have you done to him? You MONSTER!" Annabeth screamed her voice full of anger and pain.

"He's the monster." Luke snapped.

I couldn't take this anymore, with any fear in me, I uncapped riptide and charged for Luke.

"LUUUUKE, I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU HERE AND NOW!" I yelled with all my energy and ADHD demigod powers kicking in, for another kicking butt sequel to last summer with Ares.

"You sure got energy… Percy Jackson." Luke stated.

"You got guts." I yelled.

Our swords clashed. Luke slashed my right arm, which only cut through my coat. Luke dodged all my attacks as well. The sword clashing went on for like… ever. Luckily for me, Luke, was already worn down from battling Naruto earlier. The wound on his arm didn't look better, he sure wasn't slowing down.

I started to think properly with my rage heating down, that I was surrounded by water if _only _I could get Luke and myself to fight in the water. Luke slashed my left leg, blood was trickling down. It stung like a wasp had bitten me. I managed to still fight.

"That doesn't hurt… does it Percy?" Luke said.

"No, it doesn't, it's only my WARM UP!" I yelled. I felt with anger rushing towards me, I clenched my fist and punched Luke in the chest, he landed on the ground.

"I see… you've gotten stronger."

"Thanks," I hissed.

"Not for too long…" he immediately got out and caught my arms, I struggled to let loose of his grip but he was too strong and the next thing I realized I was flying through mid-air, with a little break in hole from my body.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out, the voice faded as I got further away.

The next thing I realized I was laying in something wet. It took a few moments to realize that it was water. Yes. My place of success, my dad's territory, and… Luke made the stupidest mistake sending me flying near water. I started to feel my cuts and bruises to heal, the wound made by the knife, disappearing completely. I made myself dry since I could control my ability to get wet if I wanted to. I stood up, full of energy better than ever and ready to save Aphrodite before the solstice. The only unpleasant think about getting wet at this time year is the cold water, never go swimming in December.

"Luke!" I shouted. "Get out here and fight!" I blurted out. The clock continued ticking when Luke arrived.

"I know you wanted me." He said.

"Of course you do! You just made the stupidest mistake by parking your disgusting boat on water to knowing that I'm the son of Poseidon and sending me flying into water." I stated.

Luke's face immediately turned down to realizing that he made the stupidest mistake. That immediately changed with another smirk on your face and an evil smile.

"What the heck are you smiling about? Did you do anything to Annabeth and Naruto?" I asked.

"I simply knocked them out cold, so they won't do anything to Aphrodite while I was busy with you. Did you really think I would leave them alone?"

"YOU!—

I called Luke some words I wouldn't like to repeat. All I remembered next was being fueled with rage to letting my friends be left knocked out cold and the world tumbling before my very own eyes. I grabbed riptide and in blink of an eye riptide struck Luke hard in the left knee, he fell next to me.

"C-curse you Percy…" He moaned in pain and managed to grab my left leg. He still had plenty of fighting left in him, only Naruto took that out of him. I felt the water around me; I managed to focus my energy into one big water explosion. The water beneath Luke shot up and he flew like a rocket launcher. I felt my body ease up.

Luke didn't land far from where I was standing. The wind blew straight into my face; I thought I was going to get frost bite. My instinct told me that he wasn't going to die here. Naruto and Annabeth struck my mind for help so I raced back to the Princess Andromeda. I was shocked that they were knocked out cold.

"Annabeth, Naruto," I shouted in disbelief. No response. If I didn't do something sooner Luke would come back. I ran to Annabeth and shook her; she was flat out cold as the winter outside. I heard some groaning, I looked over and Naruto somehow woke up and was moaning in pain. I ran.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine, it's j-just. I-I'll g-get him f-for THAT!" It was hard for Naruto to talk with the stab wound. When I looked closer at the wound I noticed it was… sizzling or… _healing_.

"Dude, you're sizzling." I said.

"No I'm not, I'm healing!" He said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean..." I paused. "Oh forget it. Let's get Aphrodite." I said.

"Go get Annabeth." Naruto said.

I ran over to Annabeth to wake her up. Trust me it wasn't easy to get her up from slumber, but when I woke her up, she kicked me in the chest.

"Seaweed brain," she said happily.

"Um… yeah," I said. That's the only smart thing that came out of my mouth.

"Be serious, we need Aphrodite out now."

"Right," I said, I went to Naruto. I gave him a hand to stand up.

"Are you ready to perform, to break Aphrodite out of her misery?" I asked, handing Naruto my hand. He smiled and grabbed my hand to stand up. It wasn't easy for him to get up. He barely was able to stand on his feet.

"Stand backs everyone, shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out, forming his hand sign. Two clones appeared. The real Naruto in the middle stuck his hands out and the clones on each side started spinning to form the blue orb—rasengan. The clones disappeared and Naruto ran to the bronze cage.

"Rasengan!" He shouted, colliding into the cage. A puff of smoke appeared, when it cleared up only a small dent was left on two bars of the cage.

"D-dang it, that's IT!" Naruto yelled, breathing between breaths of panting.

With all that power Naruto put into the rasengan's only made two dents in the bronze cage, its improvement, but not, success. I pulled riptide out and was ready to strike the cage.

"Wait," Annabeth called. I turned around.

"I think to make this work we should combine all of our powers, since originally there three people per mission, we need to work together!"

I couldn't agree more, it made sense. I gave Naruto a look to do it again. He nodded back and cloned himself again. Annabeth pulled her bronze knife out, I uncapped riptide, and Naruto made a rasengan on his right hand and was holding his bronze kunai knife in his left hand.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready!"

We charged. We gave it all of our energy. I managed slicing three bars through, Annabeth and Naruto managed the rest of cage. The next thing I remember was a big puff of smoke, exploding the cage and freeing Aphrodite.

"W-we d-did it." Annabeth said.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

Aphrodite continued lying helplessly on the ground, maybe there was something we should've done. I didn't know what that was supposed to be. Out of the norm, a bright golden light starts shimmering around Aphrodite. Her bruises start to disappear; her white winter coat of fluff begins to clean from the dirt, blood disappearing, her hair becoming silky and groomed well. Aphrodite's beauty was returning. Once she was re-birthing, she stood on her two legs looking as beautiful as the goddess of love can be. Only her eyes were covered with the rag gag. We all stood amazed at the magnificent transformation. She took the blindfold and rag off to complete her beauty.

"Wow, the goddess of love is finally free." Naruto said in amazement.

"Wow, we just saved love." Annabeth said.

Aphrodite was staring at us. Her eyes were beautiful and she regained her full strength within seconds.

"Thanks, Son of Poseidon, Daughter of Athena and chosen one by Hera. I'm Aphrodite the Goddess of love. That cursed son of Hermes kidnapped me, now all that matters is restoring love."

She took her index finger and snapped. My body instantly felt full of good energy flowing and around me. I could feel love flowing through me.

"I feel… in love." Naruto exclaimed, "So weird!"

"That's because I restored love and you will be having feelings until the Winter solstice ends." Aphrodite said.

I can't imagine being in love for the rest of the day.

"So Aphrodite… now you will return to Mount Olympus. How we will get out of here?" Annabeth asked.

"Luke will be back soon enough."

She snapped her fingers and we were standing outside the ports. It felt good to not be standing in Luke's monster ship anymore.

"I want to thank you children for saving my life; I don't have much explaining to do because I have get back to Mount Olympus."

"We understand, go." I said.

"Can I ask you one question?" Naruto said, Aphrodite turned before leaving, "Do you… make people fall in love?"

Annabeth gave him a dirty look.

"Well no. Gods can't get involved with mortals love interests directly but we can give advice."

"Oh." He sounded shocked.

"I see a great future, Naruto Uzumaki. I see why Hera has chosen you. I see a great future, helping Percy with an upcoming battle to decide the future of Olympus." She explained. Naruto's expression went pale.

"W-wh-what kinds of future are you wanting me to be part of?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I sense some greatness. A God can't tell everything, if a God did… well… it would be a shock to you and your friends. Now I have to get back." Aphrodite snapped her fingers. She vanished with a puff of light. We vanished too, to Camp Half-Blood.

Everything was in place; Annabeth and Naruto were with me. I was ready to tell Chiron and Mr. D about our rescue mission to save Aphrodite. Before I could go tell them, my mind was rising what Aphrodite told Naruto about him assisting me in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: Only two more chapters left. I've been thinking of making a sequel in the near future based off of The Last Olympian. What do you think? Hope you liked it the next chapter will be out soon.**


	13. Naruto Captures a Flag

**Chapter 13**

**Naruto Captures a Flag**

We finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood after going on a rescue crisis to save Aphrodite from the evil hands of Luke, and Naruto helping us, who was sent by Hera. Even though it was mid night I felt full of love and happiness. I could see the happy look on Naruto's and Annabeth's faces. My whole body felt as if it went through a tornado, and I was about to pass out.

"Where are you going Percy?" Naruto asked.

"Just getting some sleep."

"Don't you want to wake everyone and tell them that we saved Aphrodite?"

"Of course I do, but now isn't a good time since everybody is sleeping. You really don't want to mess with Clarisse or Mr. D."

"Oh right," Naruto went glum.

"Percy's right we should go to bed and probably make a little surprise tomorrow morning, Mr. D would get grumpy." Annabeth interrupted.

"Yeah, calling me, Peter or Pete," I said.

"Well we better get going." Annabeth insisted.

We all said goodbye and left to our cabins. My cabin didn't change much, only when you walked inside you could see a little dust piling up. I didn't mind. I heard the water fountain and decided to call my mom. I searched my pants pockets, and backpack until I found one. I dropped it into the Iris fountain.

"Iris messenger, can you please show me Sally Jackson Manhattan New York." I asked.

The water continued trickling and it was dark until I saw my mom reading a newspaper on the couch half-asleep with the TV on. I called out to her a few times before she was fully awake.

"P-Percy, you're alright!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Hi mom, I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm too, I'm making a blue cake for your return, come by tomorrow, and Christmas is in three days. I have your special blueberry candy canes you eat each year."

"Thanks, I'll be back in time for Christmas—I promise."

"That's great, so how did rescue operation Aphrodite go?"

"It went well, love is restored, and Naruto became a big help against the fight with Luke."

"That's great; I myself have been feeling full of love lately. Right now I'm watching how a girl falls for a guy. It's intense."

"Good to know," I muttered. "Anyways, I'm feeling sleepy and should go to bed."

"Oh, goodnight Percy, don't forget to brush your teeth before bed."

"I know!" I growled. "I'm a big boy."

The Iris message faded with my mom waving goodbye and smiling. The room became dark once again and I was ready for bed. I lay in bed wide awake for minutes thinking about Hera's for-seen future of Naruto helping out in a big battle a few years from now—I wonder what she means by that? My mind couldn't think anymore and so… I fell asleep.

The best part about tonight's sleep… I didn't have any dreams. There were no crazy wedding dresses, foreseen futures or the Gods throwing a wild Olympian-house party. When I woke up I heard a knock on my door. The sun was shining brightly, so that ruined a perfectly nice day.

"C-come in," I said half-asleep.

The door slammed open, Connor and Travis barged in with a look of: "You gotta check this out man!"

"Percy you won't believe what happened to the Ares cabin." Connor said.

"It's so… hi… hilarious." Travis couldn't stop laughing in between talking.

Both of them were laughing-out-loud where you could definitely hear them across the mountain top. I know the Ares cabin hates my guts, especially Clarisse La Rue, when I fought their dad this June. I couldn't understand what was so funny about them, especially how scary and mean they are.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Come and see for yourselves." Travis said.

I quickly got out of bed, put on a jacket and shoes. What Connor and Travis meant was in fact funny. The Ares cabin was trashed with toilet paper, slobbered with pink patches of paint, and painted words that read: "Kiss my butt Ares!" I couldn't help but to laugh, even though Clarisse won't like this one bit, even though she will pound everyone at camp with her other half brothers and sisters.

"D-did y-you guys d-do this?" I asked in between laughs.

The Stoll brothers nodded their heads with a yes agreement.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy—Naruto." Connor said.

"I'm not surprised."

"You shouldn't be, he did it all himself, took all the toilet paper from every bathroom in camp, found paint, and that's why he's a part of the Hermes cabin, that's what we do best." Travis explained giving Connor a high five.

This is why Naruto is called the number one knuckle head ninja, even though he isn't a demigod, he fits in the Hermes cabin like a piece of cake in a pan before cooking. Just imagine what Clarisse will do to Naruto.

"By the way where is Naruto?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping." Connor said.

"Well I'm hungry." Travis said.

"Yeah we have to go eat." I said.

We went back to our cabins to get dressed for breakfast. Chiron called all of us to breakfast this morning. I had scrambled eggs, French toast and milk. I was once again back to my table of loneliness, Annabeth waved at me, I waved back, but there was no sign of Naruto or the Ares cabin. I figured they overslept, or were plotting the ultimate revenge.

"May I have your attention?" Chiron announced the whole camp went quiet. Chiron was in wheelchair form and Dionysus next to him.

"Peter must've had a party with his friends the other night in the Ares cabin with Nate and Annabell." Dionysus said. Everyone at camp laughed.

"IT'S PERCY!" I shouted.

"IT'S ANNABETH!" She shouted.

Dionysus ignored me, and turned his attention to Chiron.

"Well sorry about all the commotion, we know the Ares cabin and Naruto haven't shown up yet. I wanna congratulate Percy, Annabeth and Naruto for restoring love, bringing Aphrodite back to Olympus, cheers!" Chiron said.

"Cheers!" Everyone at camp lifted there cups of milk and orange juice to salute to us, only Naruto wasn't there to enjoy it.

"We won't wait long, Naruto isn't here, but in honor of him, we will be playing capture the flag. I know what you are thinking we didn't play it when he got here because we had the Aphrodite crisis, but we can celebrate now; we all know how the rules go-

Before Chiron was able to finish I heard a scream coming towards us. I couldn't make out the figure until it got closer, it was none other than—Naruto.

"HELP!" Naruto cried and pleaded for his life as the entire Ares cabin was charging with daggers and knives, (definitely ready for capture the flag) with Clarisse in the front lead.

"Why I'll KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU DIGRACE OUT FATHER!" Clarisse raged.

Everyone at breakfast became panicked—nobody wanted to laugh about the incident. Suddenly Clarisse turned to me.

"Don't you think I forgot about you Percy?" She growled.

My whole body felt numb with fear, if we play capture the flag… Clarisse will kill us. Before the Ares cabin was able to surround Naruto, Chiron broke the dispute.

"Enough Clarisse, save your strength for capture the flag," Chiron said.

The Ares cabin calmed down and Naruto was shocked with fear. He still managed a laugh.

"What are you laughing about punk?" Clarisse asked.

"N-nothing, I thought it would be funny, especially getting back at Ares from what I've heard about Percy's fight last summer. It really bothered me so I thought it would be funny." Naruto explained.

"I haven't forgotten Percy, neither of us did either. You are dead in capture the flag."

"Don't worry I will beat you, that's who I am—Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"Fine, we'll see." Clarisse smirked.

"Now, now… Nate, no need to start fighting," Dionysus interrupted.

"It's NARUTO!" He growled.

"Ok, no needs to fight anymore, Naruto we'll be playing capture the flag today." Chiron intervened.

Naruto stopped, he looked annoyed than ever. "What is this capture the flag?"

"Well how should I put this," Chiron began touching his beard to think. "You are put on two teams, blue and red; whichever member from the team gets the flag first… wins. The creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game, all magic items are allowed, the flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards, prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged, killing is not allowed… if you do, there will be a dessert loss for one week and guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag."

"So let's say… I kill Clarisse, than I simply don't get dessert?" Naruto asked.

Chiron nodded.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's unfair, don't make me kill you, I want my dessert." Clarisse growled. It made Naruto slump backwards.

"Sorry to interrupt but here are the teams. Team one will be: Athena, Apollo, Percy and Hermes. While team two will be: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus. Everyone clear on this, we'll have capture the flag after lunch." Chiron announced.

The teams were exactly the same as in the summer, with an addition of Naruto. Last times capture the flag was when I learned who my father was, and beat Clarisse, now she will want… revenge. My day continued as it would, had some Greek lessons from Annabeth practiced my sword skills, had lunch, went for a swim and finally dinner came. I wasn't that hungry, all I had was a hamburger and some coke. Finally… it was time for capture the flag. I felt riptide in my pocket and put on Greek armor. I felt a million times heavier, out flag color was blue again and everyone gathered near a tree.

"This thing feels heavy," Naruto complained.

"Deal with it, it will make you stronger." I said.

"Fine, I don't know how I will fight with this thing on."

"You will," I mentioned.

"Guys pay attention," Annabeth scolded.

We quickly turned our attention to the game. Chiron's voice announced the beginning of capture the flag and everyone scampered around to find the other teams red flag. Naruto and I went off to the border of the enemy's flag team. Before we got there, we encountered a few enemies, some kids from the Demeter and Aphrodite cabins tried to subdue us into their glamorous looks. Naruto did his secret weapon on the guys, which involved transforming into a naked blonde lady shrouded by mist. The guys freaked out and fainted. The girls were shocked and ran away to stare at their reflections in the river.

"Idiots," Naruto smirked back into his regular self.

"They need to put up a fight." I said.

From there on we had some clashes with Dionysus's cabin and Hephaestus's where we ended up with some cuts and bruises, and a little bit of blood trickling down our faces. We had a tough battle with Charles, but somehow he left us and went searching for the flag. I thought that was too easy, especially since we were only a few feet away from the flag.

"There it is!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah too easy, I bet Clarisse will pop out of nowhere." I said quietly.

"Yeah, she can kill me."

I nodded in agreement. We quietly snuck around the borders to check if anyone was guarding… no sign. There was at least two inches of snow lying on the ground, the river had that normally flowed freely, in the winter time it is frozen. I made a slight step, the ice cracked and my foot fell into the water which was a freezing sensation. I don't recommend anyone going swimming in the winter above frozen water.

"Is it cold?" Naruto asked.

"Well… duh it's cold!" I said.

"Shh, keep quiet before the enemy finds us." Naruto said.

"Like I wanna be quiet, you're the one who started this." I whispered with a harsh tone.

"Alright, let's get the damn flag."

We charged towards the flag. It wasn't easy walking through the water with ice cracking and the water as cold as ice. Once we were near the flag, I barely could feel my legs they were frozen with frostbite.

"How are we going to move now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but we could warm them up though."

We sat near the flag which any minute the Ares or Hephaestus cabin would attack; it was hard to move even though we were so close. Finally when the frostbite wore off, I was able to stand and reached for the flag. Suddenly a sword attack got me off guard, I skittered few feet away from the flag, and I realized it was Clarisse, my sequel to last summer's capture the flag. I grabbed riptide and we clashed.

"I'll capture that flag no matter what!"

"You wish, punk!" Clarisse sounded mad.

We threw a few clashes here and there. I made a few scratch marks on her suit of armor and she made a couple on mine. When all of a sudden Clarisse punched me off guard with her fist, her punch was so intense like Hercules would've done it. My helmet cracked and fell to the ground. My face was exposed and I felt the cold wind surge through my face.

"You won't be getting the flag this time, I won't let Naruto here," she looked at Naruto in disgust. "I'll find your stupid flag; I bet Annabeth is guarding it."

Naruto was able to move and leaped on to Clarisse with his bronze kunai knife. Clarisse blocked it with her Greek shield.

"Hmph you got some strength going on."

Naruto didn't answer, and cloned himself. "Shadow clone jutsu," he called out and five clones appeared.

"So you're cloning right?"

Clarisse charged at all of the clones and made them disappear into a puff of smoke and stabbing the real Naruto with her sword. Blood spilled out and Naruto tried to punch but was blocked by Clarisse's shield. She pulled the sword out of Naruto's gut until I managed to grab riptide and block Clarisse's sword.

"Naruto, run," I commanded.

Naruto struggled to get to his feet. "Don't just stand there grab the flag!"

Clarisse shifted her attention to Naruto.

"I am your opponent now, don't ignore me."

Clarisse didn't listen to me and slashed her sword and Naruto ducked. He formed the shadow clone jutsu sign and one clone appeared. He held out his right arm and formed the rasengan. The circular blue orb appeared and he slammed it into Clarisse, her shield crumbled to pieces and went straight through her armor. The power of the rasengan was so intense that she flew into the water. Naruto grabbed the flag and… we won!

Clarisse was moaning in the water, I can't imagine the cold water and what she is going through right now. Naruto was jumping up and down like a little kid from excitement; I couldn't but do the same. Everyone came out of the forest and was happy to see that we all won.

"Good job Naruto!" Travis said.

"That serves them right!" Connor said.

Naruto got more high fives from everybody and a hug from Annabeth. Suddenly when Naruto got hugged his face turned blue from the loss of oxygen.

"A-Anna-Annabeth, you're hugging too tight." Naruto barely managed to say anything.

Later that night we had a campfire, toasted marshmallows, smores, and told ghost stories. The only members not present were the Ares cabin after the humiliation they received in one day was plain enough. Christmas was only in two days and I have to leave tomorrow. The rest of the evening was a blast and am looking forward to camp next summer.


	14. We Say Goodbye For Now

**Chapter 14**

**We Say Goodbye… For Now**

I woke up with a cold sensation realizing it was my last day at camp before Christmas and I was heading back to Manhattan today for Christmas. I wouldn't be back until next summer, who knows what waits for me than. I still wondered how Naruto would go back. I made sure everything was ready for next summer, did my bed, packed my backpack, and made sure everything riptide was in my pocket.

"Dad… I will be back!" I gave thumbs up to my cabin, I know it sounds weird.

The sun was shining above my head; it felt like it was baking me from the intense heat on me.

"Percy," a familiar voice called.

I turned to see Naruto running in a hurry.

"Hey Naruto," I waved.

Naruto was barely able to make it to me, like he was being chased.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he barely was able to speak since he was out of breath.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I j-just had a dream that I am to return to the Village today. I don't know how I will return." He said in between breaths.

"Hera might appear." I interrupted.

"Oh yeah, that God you told me about."

"Goddess actually," I corrected.

"Whatever, but I think I'll be leaving today."

"Me too," I concluded. "Let's get some breakfast.

Naruto agreed and we went off to have our last feast. For breakfast I had some scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage with some coke, even though that's unusual. Naruto on the other hand had twice the size of my plate. I don't know how he could eat so much, especially with no ramen around.

"Percy eats up! The Hermes cabin is waiting for me." He said pointing to the Hermes kids waving at him. Connor and Travis were bickering with each other. "You can join me if you like to."

"I wish… camp rules." I grumbled.

Naruto gave a big smile and left. I went to my table and enjoyed breakfast. Annabeth waved at me. The Ares cabin still didn't come for breakfast, I didn't want to face with them, especially the humiliation they received. After breakfast I was ready to leave back to Manhattan and celebrate Christmas. I went back to my cabin and picked up all of my belongings and waved my "official" goodbye. Chiron stood in front of my cabin and was in his wheelchair form.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"You'll be back next summer?" He asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Did you get any word on Grover?"

"No I haven't."

"Who knows what he has gotten himself into, searching for Pan where nobody has come back. I hope he's alright."

Chiron was right, I couldn't imagine loosing Grover to who knows what kind of monsters are out there. All I knew I didn't have any response, especially with our telepathy link. All I hope I'll see him back by the summer.

"I'll go to the hill top to await my taxi."

"Alright bye Percy, see you next summer and have a wonderful Merry Christmas." Chiron greeted me. I waved goodbye and left for the mountaintop. I gave Camp Half-Blood a last wave and headed to wait for my taxi. To my surprise I saw Naruto and Annabeth have already beaten me to the top.

"Seaweed brains why you are so slow?" Annabeth teased me.

"Hey, what are you saying, wise girl." I said.

Before anyone could say anything else Hera a flash of light appeared and Hera appeared. She was wearing a white silk coat, white boots and her hair glowing like a shining night sky.

"Y-you're Hera, the Goddess of marriage." Annabeth said in shock.

"Yes I am daughter of Athena." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Easy, I'm here to send Naruto back to where he came from, and wait until he will be needed for the great battle." Hera explained.

"The great battle," Naruto asked in confusion.

"You'll see, we talked about this already you will know when the time is right. You will get the calling and know when the time is right. For now, train and become stronger. Jiraiya will help you become stronger for the next two and a half years."

"Right," Naruto agreed.

"Same applies to you Percy and Annabeth. A lot awaits you in the future you will all need your friendship and strength to fight against the strongest and most dangerous forces beyond the Gods."

"What forces? What awaits us? What is still whole about the world?" Annabeth pleaded for answers.

"You will find out, now go and enjoy Christmas, and have a wonderful holiday." Hera vanished.

I still couldn't understand what all this was about and Naruto would go and leave for who knows how long. All of a sudden a golden light appeared and was ready to take Naruto.

"W-what's happening?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You're going home." Annabeth said.

"I'm happy that I'm going home, everybody must have missed me. Before I go… I'll miss you guys and… what is Christmas?" Naruto asked as the light absorbed him.

"We will tell you whenever we see you next time!" I shouted in an emotional voice before Naruto completely vanished.

Once the light disappeared the only sound that came was the airplane above us that made a ruckus. I felt the atmosphere drop a cold wind blew at us. To be honest I will miss his crazy pranks and happy smile and determination to become Hokage.

"I will miss him." Annabeth choked back tears.

"I will to, he always brought all kinds of happy times, we will never forget his rescue from Aphrodite." I explained.

"Yeah," Annabeth said calmly.

"By the way… are you staying with your dad and step mom in Los Angeles?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"I have tried to make a good relationship with and it is working, but my step mom not too much but it is getting better." She explained.

"That's good," I said with a smile to try to cheer her up. "By the way do you know when the taxi should get here?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. For next twenty minutes or so we sat and waited for taxi without any talking. I could tell she was in deep thought about what Hera said. I couldn't shake off what she said to this moment. Finally the taxi arrived.

"You kids ready?" The driver called. He was a middle-aged man with a black beard, hair and eyes. He was wearing a taxi man uniform that was blue and a taxi man hat. We got in the taxi, paid him with mortal money and went off.

"First to Manhattan New York, than the airport," Annabeth informed the driver.

"Right on," he responded.

For the rest of the ride we laughed and enjoyed our selves until it was time to get out.

"Stop the taxi, drop me off here." I said.

The taxi stopped, I got out and waved at Annabeth to say my final goodbyes. I was excited to see my mom and what new baked goods she baked for me. For the next two years I would have to look out for Naruto Uzumaki.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of Stolen Love. Everyone who read and reviewed Stolen Love I appreciate, and I am planning writing a sequel in the future when Naruto comes back from 2 and a half years worth of training, but am not sure if it will happen. Until next time, I have an upcoming long story that will be longer that Stolen Love. Have a wonderful Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
